Have You Ever?
by curlycutie016
Summary: The End is Sweet...the Journey to Get Them There is Something Different
1. Dancing the night away and remembering

Have you ever?  
  
By Felicia (aka CurlyCutie)  
  
Chapter 1: Dancing the night away and remembering  
  
The slow melodic music filled the Great Hall as Harry and Hermione slowly danced together at the last Ball they'd share together at Hogwarts. Hermione had been resting her head on Harry's shoulder but then lifted it so she could get lost in his emerald green eyes again.  
  
"Harry...I know you know this but can I say it again?" Hermione softly asked.  
  
"What was that?" Harry replied before spinning her gently around, so her long silky hair and celestial blue robes with silver stars, flared around her before falling softly again.  
  
Hermione giggled softly at being spun then her smile became sincere, "I love you".  
  
Harry's eyes sparked like green fire as he gazed back into her honey brown eyes. "you can say that as many times as you like as long as you let me do the same", was his reply before bending down and brushing his lips across hers.  
  
Hermione sighed and then rested her head on Harry's shoulder. She closed her eyes and began to drift away into though about all that had happened between them since the start of their 7th year.  
  
././././.  
  
She had just come back from a late night study session in the library and discovered her boyfriend Ron Weasly in a dangerously fierce liplock on the couch of the Gryffindor common room with her friend Lavender Brown.  
  
Hermione had gasped in shock, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it, after all those years of Ron liking her and then the summer holidays they'd been together he was snogging Lavender Brown!  
  
She couldn't speak, she was too angry, "Ron Weasly funny I was study Transfiguration a few minutes ago and I come back and your studying the back of Lavender's tonsils." Hermione wasn't sure if she had yelled this or said it in a tone like ice, whatever the tone Ron looked up wide eyed horrified.  
  
"Mione its not what it looks like."  
  
"Don't you dare tell me that, I don't ever want to hear or speak to you again, I hate you, and don't even think about calling me Mione again!"  
  
With that said Hermione left in a flurry of hair and robes rushed out of the Gryffindor Tower, sped along the halls of Hogwarts and out through the main doors down to the lake.  
  
She ran to an old tree that was at the lake's edge, she flopped down at it's base, curling her knees up to her chest. 'I won't cry, I'll never cry for him, he won't have my tears' she thought angrily to herself. But then the events came back to her and played over and over again in her head, she cracked. At first she'd been looking at the moon that was full and bright, lighting up the whole lake. Then the moon started to waver then it blurred as tears began to fall. Finally the moon disappeared as Hermione buried her face into her hands and wept. 


	2. How Can You Mend A Broken Heart?

Chapter 2: How can you mend a broken heart?  
  
She wasn't crying because she'd lost Ron, it was more the loss of the security and knowledge that she was love and adored by one person. That they had a co-existence, they were the center in the other's universe. Now it was all gone.  
  
Hermione keep crying, she only looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a body side next to hers and arms wrap around her.  
  
It was Harry.  
  
"Harry? How did you know I was here?" was all she could ask as she wiped tears away.  
  
"Hermione I was looking out my window and saw someone storming away like a bat from hell rushing towards this tree and it had to be you, considering I'd just passed Ron who was muttering things like 'how could this happen? She'll never talk to me again; it's not my fault Lavender is."  
  
"Harry stop! I don't want to hear a thing about that man whore and his whorette again."  
  
Harry laughed lightly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione but man whore and whorette," he laughed again, louder this time, "that's one of the funniest things I've heard in so long"  
  
Hermione giggled  
  
"Yea," she agreed, "it is pretty funny.especially Ron being a man whore, who would want a carrot top man whore?"  
  
harry chuckled then was serious, "Hermione are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yea I think so Harry thanks a lot for coming to check on me I really needed that hug", Hermione smiled, her face shining a little in the moon light as she turned to face Harry.  
  
"Its no problem, anytime," Harry smiled back at her, looking into her eyes deeply.  
  
Hermione sighed and leaned back against the tree, tipping her head back looking upwards she could see moonlight filter through the trees leaves, before closing her eyes. She then heard a voice ask her.  
  
"Do you want to go back inside?"  
  
"No, I think I want to sit here and just be"  
  
"Be what?" Harry asked slightly confused.  
  
" I don't want to be anything I just want to be, I want to just exist in this moment so that there's only me, the tree I'm leaning against, the moon, and the lake."  
  
"Oh," Harry said "well I guess I'll go then."  
  
He started to get up to leave, when Hermione's eyes popped open and she snatched his hand.  
  
"No!" she cried then calmed her voice, "no, please stays Harry, let me correct myself. I was to be so there's only the tree, the moon, the lake and you."  
  
Harry smiled, then sat down hip to hip with Hermione and leaned against the tree.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can upstage the moon shining on a lake but I'll do my best," Harry tried to make light of the situation.  
  
"You'll do just fine," was Hermione's reply, before leaning her head to the side to rest on Harry's shoulder. Harry tilted his head towards her so his cheek was resting on soft brown hair.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It was a fresh fruity smell, nothing too flowery, not spicy just Hermione.  
  
Hermione sighed then slung an arm around Harry's waist, before sighing deeply and closing her eyes.  
  
Harry felt his arm that was around Hermione's waist being stretched out slightly as she sighed.  
  
Hermione shifted slightly and felt her head rise and fall as it rested on Harry's chest.  
  
"Thank you Harry"  
  
Harry heard the voice murmur against his chest.  
  
"Your welcome, Hermione" he replied before lightly kissing her head, then resting against it, he looked at the unblinking moon. 


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 3: The Morning After  
  
Hermione was drifting in the place between being awake and asleep, her eyes weren't opened but she could feel something under her hand. She brushed it lightly.  
  
'Funny' she thought in her awaking sleeping state 'doesn't feel like my flannel sheets' She sighed then drifted back to sleep.  
  
The next time she was awake it was because someone was softly calling her name and brushing a curl off her cheek. Groggily she opened her eyes, then recoiled from being started. A pair of green eyes was staring at her just inches away. "Oh! Harry don't ever do that again, you scared me witless!" Hermione gasped out. She sat up then looked down at what she'd been lying on at her surroundings. It looked like the usual Hogwarts dorm room and bed however there were enough differences to bring to Hermione's attention that she wasn't in her own room. "wha." Hermione began before Harry cut her off.  
  
"you fell asleep, I couldn't wake you up, so I levitated you back to the Tower, I would have put you in your own room but I don't think my efforts would have been as appreciated if you'd been flung down those stairs while in my arms, so I brought you here" Harry said with an air of satisfaction of a job well done.  
  
Hermione gaped for a second then another thought crossed her mind "If I slept here then did you sleep."  
  
Again she was interrupted by a slightly pink Harry at what her sentence was getting at, "oh no, I couldn't do that I pulled the curtains round, placed silencing charms, then slept downstairs on a couch"  
  
Hermione got up off the bed and walked over to Harry, "oh Harry you didn't have to do all that, but thank you". Hermione hugged Harry before leaving the dorm with a reminder for him to meet her for breakfast.  
  
'Phew boy' Harry thought as a flopped down on the edge of his bed running his hand through his hair. He was trying to sort out a bunch of conflicting feelings and emotions. He'd helped Hermione because she was his best friend, but the urge to care for her well wasn't that a little more then friends?  
  
'Of course not! You'd do the same for anyone!'  
  
'Seriously? Offer your own bed?' was the conflicting thought back  
  
'Yea I would'  
  
"This is stupid" Harry muttered out loud, "the only reason I think it's different is because I don't do that on a daily basis"  
  
With that said he glanced down at his watch, realizing it was past, he bolted out the door, destination the Great Hall. 


	4. Confronting the Past

Chapter 4: Confronting the past  
  
While Harry was sitting on his bed, trying to sort out how he was feeling about him giving up his bed for Hermione.  
  
Hermione had rushed out of the boy's dorm as quick as she could. It would look really bad for the Head Girl to be leaving the boys' dorm in the morning.  
  
'He really is the sweetest guy I've ever me, most people wouldn't give up their beds for their friends who had been cheated on' she thought as she ran I brush through her hair, and put on a clean blouse.  
  
Just before she was about to leave she squirted on some perfume.  
  
'Harry said I smelt like what he thought the tropics are like, once' she thought as she rubbed her wrists together.  
  
"Hold up!" Hermione exclaimed, "Where did that come from? Since when do I care about smelling nice for Harry?"  
  
'Of course I want to do something nice for Harry, I owe him one', she thought to justify her actions.  
  
Still. it was a bit of an odd returning of a favor.  
  
Hermione didn't think so as she ran out of her room, towards the Great Hall.  
  
'He's always behind, making me wait!' Hermione thought impatiently as she waited at the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
A feeling of panic came over Hermione, 'Oh no! it's Ron, how can I even look at him?'  
  
"Good morning Hermione," Ron said in a businesslike tone, like he was talking about the weather to a stranger, instead of his ex-girlfriend who'd he'd cheated on yesterday.  
  
"If it is a good morning for you Ronald, then good morning back," Hermione said in a cool collected tone.  
  
Ron shuddered inwardly, but made an offer, "Hermione if you think its best, I think we should talk."  
  
"Oh you've taken up the hobby of thinking? Well I think at this moment in time I think it'd be unwise and pointless to talk about what's happened, you should be lucky I'm speaking back to you at all."  
  
Again that tone, but this time with a biting edge to the first insult.  
  
"Well if that's how you feel now I'll accept that, good bye Hermione"  
  
Hermione just made a chin up gesture to acknowledge that he'd spoken, before Ron went into the Great Hall. Then Harry appeared around the corner.  
  
"Harry Potter where have you been!" Hermione practically wailed.  
  
Harry was surprised at that reaction because he normally was a minute late give or take.  
  
"Hey Hermione calm down, what's so urgent that my absence is that tragic?"  
  
"Well considering my ex boyfriend just came up to me and started talking to me, and I had no backup moral support aka you! I think I have a little right to be upset!" her tone was the same it had been with Ron, cool but with a sarcastic edge.  
  
Harry wasn't used to that side of Hermione, it only was around when she was extremely upset, he forgot what the muggle talk show lady had called it once. what was it? Oh yea a defense mechanism, or something like that.  
  
"I'm here now and we'll sit down at the other end of the table, and you can have my bangers because I don't want them, ok?"  
  
Hermione smiled sheepishly at her outburst and Harry's solution to keep peace and to appease her. It wasn't often a boy would give up his food for someone just because it was their favorite.  
  
"Ok I'd like that, thank you Harry," Hermione smiled before going into the Great Hall.  
  
'Phew close one, congrats old boy good save!' Harry thought as he followed. Then he remembered what he'd promised. 'Oh no! Me and my big mouth I wanted those bangers!'  
  
(a/n for non-British people 2 things, 1 bangers are a sausage, 2 I will be posting a document with a bunch of British words that aren't that common, and ps I'm not British but I have family, the point is if you know some real other British words email me or if you are British feel free to correct me. With that said there will be no more a/ns unless I get a fatal disease that keeps me from updating) 


	5. A Most Unusual Day

Chapter 5: A most unusual day  
  
The rest of the morning was uneventful, well compared to the showdown before breakfast at least.  
  
It wasn't till DADA that there was trouble.  
  
"Now normally I'd ask you to pick your own partners but today I'll draw names for a change" said the DADA teacher, "we also will have an all grade lesson today since we're going to have duels."  
  
There always was a problem with the DADA teachers but so far this one seemed good.  
  
"Ok Padma and Lavender  
Neville and Dean  
  
Malcolm and Hannah  
  
Susan and Lavender.... "  
  
The list went on and no one paid attention until there were two pairs put together.  
  
"Draco and Hermione and last but not least, Harry and Ron."  
  
A few people stopped what they were doing... this was going to be very interesting. Malfoy with a muggle born and Harry with his other best friend who'd cheated on his best friend.  
  
"10 galleons says that one of them ends up dead by the end of this term, "whispered a voice from the back.  
  
A laugh soon followed.  
  
"The assignment is as follows, you and your partner have to pick a defense curse then the opposite curse, you have to write a 6 foot long essay together explaining the differences, and the complex parts of the curses. Such as is there a counter curse if so what is it in detail and how is preformed. Then the fun bit, the application of the defense curse must be presented to the class, and the unforgivable can be preformed on a spider to show its effects. My only request is that you don't do the easiest curses possible, challenge yourself." With that said the DADA teacher left the room while saying "get into partners common move!"  
  
"Hello there Malfoy "said Hermione trying her best to be pleasant.  
  
A little taken aback Draco replied, "hello yourself Granger, shall we get started?"  
  
"Sounds lovely."  
  
././././.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron seemed to be standing on pins and needles around each other.  
  
Most of the sentences spoken were a few words.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"whatcha wanna do?"  
  
"dunno"  
  
"You pick"  
  
"Ok, Imperius Curse for opposite"  
  
"Right"  
  
././././.  
  
"Well obviously Expelliarmus is a key spell," drawled Draco.  
  
"Yes that's true, but what about a shielding charm."  
  
"Does it matter that much?"  
  
"I suppose not," Hermione sighed and looked down at the blank sheet of parchment in front of her.  
  
"You've been acting different," Draco stated.  
  
"Really how so?"  
  
"See right there!" Draco exclaimed, "normally it would have been a bitter 'what's it to you Malfoy, I'm going to do all the work anyways!"  
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head at Draco's imitation of her in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Well you're acting different too"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"What happened to 'stupid mudblood, having to get stuck with you, I'll tell my father', Hermione said in a snobby lower voice.  
  
Draco chuckled, "the thing is Granger when your dad who's an ass to you gets thrown in jail, well you learn to act the way you really want to."  
  
"I thought you were mad at us for that happening"  
  
"I was, but then I wasn't because I wasn't being woken up to go torture muggles in the middle of the night, or I wasn't being starved if I disobeyed, so I figured hey this isn't as bad as I thought"  
  
Hermione looked alarmed when Draco told what his father had done with him. But before she could say anything Draco cut her off.  
  
"I know you have some class even if you aren't part of the high class. So do me a favor and don't mention it to anyone or give me your pity if you do I'll be forced to become un-nice," Draco said in a menacingly sickly nice tone.  
  
Hermione quickly nodded wide-eyed.  
  
"So Granger.... "Began Draco.  
  
But Hermione cut him off, "look I prefer it if you call me Hermione since we're going to be working with each other, and don't worry just because I've allowed the first name to be said for me I won't tarnish your name by calling you by it" she rambled off worriedly.  
  
Draco smirked and shook his head at her, "Hermione you can call me Draco, it's the least I can do to return the favor."  
  
Hermione's nervous expression faded and was replaced with a smile.  
  
././././. "Well that covers today's work"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"We didn't get anything done"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Harry looked grimly at Ron, he couldn't help it. Working with someone who'd acted so out of character, so like a prat towards Hermione.  
  
Ron was scared to say anything wrong to Harry, he'd knew Harry had a temper when provoked, so for now he was going to walk carefully on thin ice.  
  
././././.  
  
It was then that the DADA teacher returned and dismissed the class.  
  
Hermione met up with Harry as they walked back to the common room. They just looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Well that was the most unusual DADA class ever" said Hermione gasping for air.  
  
"You should have seen your face when Malfoy was called with you" jibbed Harry.  
  
"Oh shut up! Draco isn't so bad"  
  
"Draco now? Humm Ms. Granger I thought I knew you" Harry said in mock distain.  
  
"Harry most people are just misunderstood not rotten to the core." Hermione protested  
  
"I agree, but people like Malfoy are exceptions" Harry said seriously, "I don't want you to get hurt or into trouble."  
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine, but you have to admit it"  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"So far it's been the most unusual day"


	6. Along the Road

Chapter 6: Along the Road  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"Me? Nervous? Why the very thought makes me laugh!"  
  
"Your hands are shaking"  
  
"It's cold today"  
  
"Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong Mione I'm fine, I've kicked Slytherin arse multiple times", Harry replied confidently.  
  
"Alright if you say so", Hermione said, ending the subject as they walked towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry was nervous, but not about Quidditch. He was nervous about the tingly feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach when Hermione grabbed his hand as they were walking.  
  
The tingly feeling had spread from his stomach to the tips of his fingers and he could feel his hands shaking, like Hermione had observed.  
  
'It's just the game that's going to start in less the thirty minutes' he told himself.  
  
But then when Hermione had asked that he had to admit that it wasn't it.  
  
She was talking again.  
  
Rosy lips skimming over perfect teeth, brown eyes sparkling excitedly.  
  
'Ok.. Stopping with the poetic thinking.. Now', Harry commanded internally and forced himself to pay attention to what Hermione was saying.  
  
But before he could, he hear a voice he loathed.  
  
"Excuse me; I have a game to win"  
  
It was Draco, looking obviously good in his Quidditch robes, but since he knew it that took away from the fact he did.  
  
When Draco noticed who was in his way on the path he stopped.  
  
"Potter ready to lose?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes on the inside, this whole jibbing and cutting at each other was getting really old.  
  
Draco felt the same way, but there was just something so annoying about the stupidly optimistic people like Harry that made him want to throw a rock at his head.  
  
Then Draco noticed Harry's companion. "Why hello there Gran.. Hermione" Draco smiled cunningly at his correction, "how are you this fine afternoon"  
  
Hermione smiled back politely, "very well Draco, you?"  
  
"Gorgeously fabulous, if you don't believe me just ask all the names in my little black book" Draco said with a cocky smile on the side.  
  
Normally Hermione would have rolled her eyes, but it was witty she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Harry steamed at Hermione, he tried to give her the evilest look until Draco said, "Careful there Potter you're going to break a blood vessel squeezing your face like that, can't say it would improve your looks"  
  
Harry was about to make a nasty remark back, but Hermione knew it was coming so she cut in between them.  
  
"Harry you should go prep and organize a game plan," Hermione smiled at him, then to Draco with a much cooler tone, because of the insult at Harry, "good afternoon Draco."  
  
"Good bye Hermione, cheer for the winners, in other words .. me," Draco said with his usual laidback tone.  
  
Then to Harry in a snobbish way, "Would wish you the best Potter but with your luck it wouldn't do much"  
  
With that Draco walked away towards the Slytherin Quidditch locker room.  
  
Harry's voice broke the silence bitterly, "You know I can't stand him almost all the time?"  
  
"I know Harry, I know, but there has to be some good in him" Hermione pulled Harry closer by hanging off his arm instead of holding his hand now.  
  
"Yes I know", Harry quickly replied so he could enjoy the feeling of having this lovely girl hang on to his arm, and pushing the thoughts of Malfoy away.  
  
They were at the pitch then, Harry went off the go over a game strategy and Hermione went to the bleachers to read a bit of a book before the game got set up and started.  
  
She was on chapter 26 when she heard a voice then felt a tap on the shoulder.  
  
It was Ron.  
  
"Hermione I know you're mad at me and that we're probably never going to be friends again because you hate me. I'm very sorry to have hurt you and that it had to come to that. I could tell you tons of reasons why that happened, but you'd push them aside as excuses. So I won't waste my time. I just felt that you needed to hear an apology, and that I am stupid to have had what I wanted but to have thrown it away with both hands. If you want a reason though it's best you ask Lavender what happened that night so that you won't think it's a bull excuse from me."  
  
Hermione just sat there with her mouth opened wide, there had been so much to absorb in such little time, but she'd gotten the most of it. What really stuck out in her mind were the words, 'because you hate me'.  
  
Before she could stop herself she'd gotten up and was hugging Ron, "oh Ron I don't hate you, I just hate what you did, and maybe it was my fault that you did that in the first place, if I hadn't been so busy with school work you wouldn't have felt neglected and have gone looking for other people who had time to be with you."  
  
"No Hermione, that's not a reason or a fault that you have, it's an excuse for a wrong thing. If I had a problem with us, then I should have said something before acting out the way I did" Ron looked physically and emotionally exhausted, "I need to go, I did what I set out to do, I needed to apologize you didn't have to do anything just hear that apology"  
  
Ron got up and left, his robe billowing behind him.  
  
Hermione looked shocked; Ron had apologized but didn't want anything else? That was so odd. But Hermione was a little happier about how things were beginning to turn out for them.  
  
Then she remembered that if she wanted to know the whole story she would have to talk to Lavender. That idea didn't appeal to her at the moment; it was too soon to talk to that slag.  
  
'But I can't put it off, sooner or later we're going to talk', Hermione reasoned as she returned to her book. 


	7. And the Winner is

Chapter 7: And the winner is..  
  
"Look out! There's a bludger coming right to you!"  
  
"Faster you gits faster"  
  
"Go Gryffindor!"  
  
"Go Slytherin"  
  
This game was intense; the rivalry between these two houses had even spread between the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, who'd taken sides with Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
Hermione too was caught up in the game, screaming her lungs out; this was a crucial game to determine who'd have the upper hand for the rest of the season.  
  
The roar of the crowd was deafening, they sounded like they wanted blood.  
  
Draco caught a chuckle in his throat at how people could be so satisfied by seeing gore and suffering. He'd seen it too many times. It was almost like the time when his father had used a TimeTurner to show him gladiator battles. There was a thrill and getting caught up in the excitement of the crowd, but Draco now knew the thrill wasn't worth the sacrifice of lives.  
  
That's when Draco knew he wouldn't be a Death Eater.  
  
"Snitch get the Snitch!"  
  
Draco snapped his head back into the game; his eyes darted around looking for the fluttering gold ball, so far nothing it was still hiding.  
  
He turned his attention to Harry incase he'd seen something he hadn't.  
  
'Damn! Stupid Potter's too good at hiding emotions!' Draco thought furiously.  
  
While Draco was getting mad at Harry for not giving away any extra knowledge he might know about the Snitch, he was right.  
  
Harry did know where the snitch was, the score was 70 to 40 in favor of Slytherin, Harry wanted to wait so that either the scores would be close so the victory would be more of a slap in the face.  
  
Harry knew this was a bratty way to play but it was more fun. Besides he was always nice about everything, Quidditch was an outlet to be nasty.  
  
'There it is to the left, I'll just look straight, Malfoy can't see my eyes moving just my head, he'll be none the wiser' Harry thought he was very clever.  
  
That was until Draco started to move, he started to move fast.  
  
He was headed past Harry to where Harry had seen the Snitch.  
  
'Oh God he's going to get it!' Harry panicked before diving after Draco.  
  
The announcer was going wild with this new bit of action, "Can it be Draco's seen the Snitch and is going to get it! He's going to beat Harry! This is unbelievable! Look out Harry's closing in fast! He's neck and neck! Who's going to be the bad one and push the other off their broom! Well that's obvious the lousy Slyther.. Ouch sorry Professor" winced Semus as he corrected his biased commentary, "Oh wow would you look at that! Harry's swung out away from Draco, wonder why he did that?"  
  
Harry knew exactly why he'd done that, he'd swing out far enough to get the proper momentum to hit Draco harder to get him off course.  
  
What Harry didn't count on was Draco doing the same thing, like Newton's law when two objects of equal distance collide the force at which they hit rebounds them that same amount. In other words Harry and Draco moved to hit each other at the same time and Smack! Flew off in opposite directions.  
  
Hermione leaned forward further to see if Harry was alright. She sighed with relief then screamed her urging of Harry to get the Snitch.  
  
Harry's gazed darted upward for a second to the stands at the corner where he knew Hermione was, and then quickly refocused his attention.  
  
But that second was all Draco needed, the Snitch turned and Wack! Hit Draco's open hand.  
  
'I can't believe it!'  
  
'I can't believe it!'  
  
'I won! Yes I won!'  
  
'He won?! How did that happen?'  
  
Harry looked very defeated as he landed back down, and started to head off the pitch with the rest of his dejected team.  
  
Draco was ecstatic, he'd beat Harry! He'd never beaten Harry! Draco the boy whose emotions seemed to fill a thimble was whooping and hollering with the rest of his team.  
  
Hermione, who'd been jumping around and screaming like a mad woman had stopped mid cheer, was now racing after Harry to attempt to make things better. 


	8. A Talk

Chapter 8: A talk  
  
"Harry wait up!" Hermione called after Harry, who was storming away back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry didn't turn around.  
  
"Harry please wait!"  
  
But Harry couldn't hear Hermione; he was too upset at himself for having to be a showoff and losing the game.  
  
Hermione slowed her pace, 'I guess he needs to be alone now', she thought.  
  
Hermione stopped then remembered she'd left her book in her rush after Harry.  
  
She made her way over to the Quidditch pitch, under the bleacher was her book, she left the pitch, and started to jog back towards the castle.  
  
Even though it was Saturday she still wanted to start working on an essay before dinner.  
  
'You have two weeks before it's due' Hermione reminded herself.  
  
Her intellectual side argued back, 'don't put off today what could be done for tomorrow'  
  
'That's not how the saying goes'  
  
'I improved it'  
  
"Oh forget it!" Hermione sharply muttered out loud.  
  
She saw an orangey tinge on the ground surrounding her shadow, the days were getting shorter.  
  
Hermione turned and saw the sun and the sky turning into pink with purple clouds hanging low.  
  
'There's only one place to go and enjoy this'  
  
She turned and walked back to her tree by the lake.  
  
When she got there she saw her spot had been occupied.  
  
"Draco what are you doing here?"  
  
"You know I could answer that question two ways," Draco said without turning to look away from the lake, "1 I could say 'it's called sitting stupid' or 2 I could say 'just thinking', which do you prefer?  
  
"Well no one likes to be called stupid and it is obvious that you're sitting. "  
  
"In that case, I'm just thinking Hermione", Draco turned to her without any real expression on his face but his eyes were the saddest thing Hermione had ever seen.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all, unless you want to go off and start raving at me about something I did to Potter during the game", Draco said with a half grin.  
  
Hermione shook her head as she sat down next to him, and leaned back against the tree.  
  
"Why would I criticize you when you won without cheating? Unless you did? Did you?" Hermione quickly turn toward Draco to give him an evil eye.  
  
"You know something? You could pass for a Slytherin with that glare", Draco looked back at her intently, before turning to look at the water again.  
  
"You didn't answer the question", Hermione pressed, she wasn't going to be distracted by sort of a compliment.  
  
"You're hard to distract, and no I didn't do anything to make me win."  
  
"Why are you here, shouldn't you be at a party, throwing darts at a picture of Harry?"  
  
Draco laughed, before answering back, "You must really think I'm evil, throwing darts at people's pictures." He sighed and continued, still not looking at her, "of course I'm happy to have won, I made my appearances to adoring fans, but once the party started I stepped back from the crowd," he turned to look at her again, with those sad eyes, "I went to change I came back and no one knew I was gone or back, they couldn't careless about me, they only care about winning and themselves."  
  
"So you're upset that they didn't dote on you more?" Hermione said trying to understand.  
  
"No that's not it, it's just that all those people who know me don't, and everyone who I've called a friend has only been a friend to help themselves."  
  
Draco put his hand to his forehead, shielding his eyes, and he continued.  
  
"I just realized that then, and it made me wonder about everyone I've ever known, even my parents! They don't love me they needed me I'm not wanted by them, I could tell from the way my father talked to me, like I was an object to be had, not wanted."  
  
Hermione tried to cut in but he waved his hand to stop her.  
  
Draco continued saying, "Look don't say anything please, I just need to tell someone, anyone about this and you're available, and don't try to say anything such as 'of course your parents love you' because you don't know them. See you're different; you have nothing to gain by acting nice towards me. You're friends with Harry Potter! Draco Malfoy is a nothing, and with the way I've always treated you I deserve to be treated that way, but you don't I can't understand it"  
  
Hermione noticed that his voice wavered a bit. She knew he was hurting but she also knew that Draco showing this much emotion it was very embarrassing for him, but he couldn't help it.  
  
The sun was now dipping its toes into the water, the orange sky was brilliant, but Hermione didn't notice, she just saw a young man who was still very much a boy in some ways.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything; she just knelt sideways and leaned against him wrapping her arms around him.  
  
He'd moved into a protective stance, knees drawn up to his chest, his head leaning against them.  
  
As soon as Draco felt a weight pressed against his side, and felt an arm coil behind his back, he lifted his head a bit and turned to look at her.  
  
Hermione had turned her head sideways and was leaning against his shoulder with her eyes closed, he saw tears clinging to her eyelashes, or he thought they were tears, he had a few of his own marring his vision. Her lips were rosy and seemed to be moving with silent words.  
  
Draco lowered his head again, and then he heard the word being whispered by Hermione.  
  
She kept repeating the same phrases over again.  
  
"You're not nothing, you're a good person, don't ever think less of yourself, I chose you I wanted to"  
  
Draco felt more of the stinging sensation that came with trying to hold back tears.  
  
Hermione lifted her head when she felt Draco shudder. She opened her eyes, before nuzzling her head against his shoulder again.  
  
"You can cry I won't tell, I promise you"  
  
She felt hot tears against her arm, which was clasping Draco in the front, she held him tighter slowly rocked back and forth.  
  
The sun had disappeared now, and as sky started to fade with the afterglow of sunset, they clung to each other for awhile after. 


	9. Important Matters

Chapter 9: Important Matters  
  
"He's looking at you"  
  
"No he's not!"  
  
"I swear he is, why is he doing that?"  
  
"It's called using your eyes for what they were made for, looking Harry! I don't understand why you're that uptight about it, pass the jelly please"  
  
"It's a Malfoy that's why I'm a little uptight, he's no good, I'm just concerned Hermione," Harry said before taking a bite out of his toast.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and then stared down at her plate. She seemed to be in deep thought. Then her head jerked up and she quickly turned to face Harry.  
  
"You've been acting like a bodyguard ever since The Incident."  
  
Hermione had developed the habit of calling Ron's cheating The Incident, when Harry had asked about how she felt about Ron, she'd gotten angry and asked him never to say that again, so he christened it The Incident and it stuck ever since.  
  
But right now the origin of the name wasn't what as on Harry's mind, the well being of his closest friend was.  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry, but it's just that you're my best friend, I don't want to see you hurt. Malfoy is probably plotting to do something to you," Harry whispered urgently.  
  
Hermione sighed; she hadn't told anyone what had happened a few days before after the Quidditch game, she knew that her relationship with Draco had changed since, but she did notice he was staring at her a bit more then usual.  
  
'I wonder if he wants to talk again. Maybe that's why he's staring?' Hermione tried to reason, then spoke a loud to Harry, " Look Harry don't worry about it, I have to go proof read an essay before classes start, I'll see you later."  
  
"Alright," Harry said in a resigned tone before resuming eating his breakfast.  
  
Hermione walked briskly out of the Great Hall trying to get away from Draco's gaze.  
  
Draco saw Hermione get up and counted to 10 before getting up himself and following her.  
  
'Why are you doing this Malfoy? It's Granger!'  
  
'Because she's the only person who's been nice to you even when you didn't deserve it?' Draco argued back to himself.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Draco muttered, and then he stopped short as he saw Hermione sitting on a window ledge in a quiet corridor reading a long piece of parchment.  
  
'Go and talk to her, you need to talk to someone and she's the only one who cares to listen'  
  
"Fine", Draco straightened his robes and ran his fingers through his hair over the side of his head.  
  
But before he could make it down the corridor to her, he saw a blonde girl approach her cautiously.  
  
'Damn! Who is she and why is she talking to Hermione, I need to talk to her more!' Draco thought angrily.  
  
He sighed and when he saw the girl sit down next to Hermione he knew it'd be a while.  
  
'Forget it, I don't even remember why I wanted to talk to her,' Draco thought as he started to retrace his steps and headed to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Hermione had just finished her fifth paragraph when she heard a soft cough from the person standing in front of her.  
  
It was Lavender Brown.  
  
Lavender, with blonde hair falling into soft curls, blue eyes, long lashes, rosy cheeks, full lips. Not only was she pretty she was sweet and nice. Dozens of guys had fallen for her. Even people, who were already seeing someone else, people like Ron.  
  
Hermione remembered that fact and her smile faded.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione said coolly.  
  
"I thought you might want to talk to me" Lavender said softly.  
  
"What gave you that idea?!"  
  
Lavender looked a little startled but then composed herself, sounding more determined she replied, "You'd spoken to Ron almost a week ago, he told me he apologized but hadn't bothered to explain himself and his actions with me. He also told you to talk to me to find out, you didn't seek me out but I wanted you to know so that you don't have to keep ignoring him anymore"  
  
"Well if I don't go looking for you what makes you think I want to know"  
  
"I know you don't want to know, but I don't want you hate him so please listen to me," Lavender begged.  
  
"I don't hate him," Hermione sharply cut in, "I hate what he did to me."  
  
"I know but hear me out please" Lavender was beginning to lose hope in ever talking with Hermione she was so stubborn, "may I please sit?"  
  
"Do what ever you want," Hermione mumbled. 'You did what ever you pleased with my boyfriend' she thought.  
  
"Ever since 3rd year Ron liked, but you hadn't given him a glance, asking you out was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. When you said yes he was so happy. But you didn't seem to show that you had the same mutual feelings," Lavender began.  
  
Hermione tried to protest but was silenced by the wave of a hand, "please let me finish. Ron's always felt like seconds compared to Harry he thought so even when you were friends, he thought that you becoming his girlfriend would change things, you still acted the same though. The only differences were you held his hand more; you were still wrapped up in being the smartest student and being Harry Potter's sidekick."  
  
Lavender took a breath then said the next part of her monologue without looking Hermione in the face, "when you caught Ron and me it wasn't the first time we'd kissed, we'd been seeing each other a good month before."  
  
Hermione turned bright red with angry, she couldn't believe it, and she was going to rip Lavender's hair out!  
  
Lavender noticed the distressed look on Hermione's face before she pointed out, "you didn't even notice or care, Ron's been dealing with a lot of emotions towards how he felt about you and being Harry's friend, I took the time to listen to him. You were busy off studying all the time, and if he wanted to talk to you I bet you didn't take the time to listen. It was wrong to cheat on you, but is it cheating when your girlfriend is just that by title not by anything else?" Lavender was getting tense, he voice shrilled a bit.  
  
Hermione sat in stunned silence, everything Lavender said was true.  
  
Lavender got up off the window seat, "thank you for listening to me, if you have any ill emotions towards anyone, direct them to me instead of Ron, he still loves you both." And with that she walked silently away.  
  
Hermione stared down at her hands, she did feel guilty.  
  
'But you didn't do anything wrong, he did the wrong thing!' a voice shrill called in her head.  
  
'I'm just the same amount in the fault' she corrected.  
  
"Hermione are you done yet? We have to go."  
  
Hermione snapped her head up; she hadn't even heard him approach. Noticing her bag in his outstretched hand she grabbed it smiling.  
  
"Thank you Harry, yes we should go"  
  
"Get a lot of work done on the essay?"  
  
"Not the essay but more important matters," Hermione replied back as they walked down the corridor. 


	10. Resolution

Chapter 10: Resolution  
  
Harry walked silently beside Hermione, as they made their way to class.  
  
He turned his head slightly so out of the corner of his eye he could have a passing glance at her.  
  
He studied her profile, how her cheeks were a little flushed pink, how the sunlight caught certain strands in her hair and turned them gold. Her teeth were perfect after 4th year. Her eyes, so expressive, were now staring at him questioning.  
  
'I've been caught!' Harry shook his head and turned from her gaze.  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks, and turned to face him.  
  
"Is something wrong Harry?"  
  
"What? Oh nothing, just lost focus thinking, you know how when you think sometimes and you stare at something or someone..." Harry trailed off in his ramblings.  
  
"Ok then," Hermione said in an uncertain voice, "We better get going we're probably late by now."  
  
With that she walked briskly down the hall, leaving Harry to catch up.  
  
././././.  
  
Harry quickly finished lunch; he'd been eating by himself because Hermione was helping another student with Transfiguration or something. Harry was glad because then he could think about why he'd been looking at Hermione like that earlier.  
  
'You were just looking at her because she was there!'  
  
'But looking at her the way a friend shouldn't?'  
  
'Looking is allowed, its touching that you have to look out for'  
  
"I don't even know why I'm getting worked up about this;" Harry muttered under his breath, "Wish I had someone to talk to."  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
Harry didn't look up from his plate, just motioned his hand for the person to sit.  
  
"I'm surprised you let me sit," the voice was quiet, male and familiar.  
  
Harry turned to face Ron.  
  
"I wasn't paying attention, you can sit where ever you want, after all you do whatever you want," Harry said as his stuffed a roll into his pocket and prepared to leave.  
  
"Harry wait please," said Ron, "I really want to talk to you."  
  
"We have nothing to discuss"  
  
"Harry, stop acting like a ponce and listen!" Ron raised his voice a bit in impatience.  
  
Harry glared at Ron.  
  
"Sorry, "Ron cast his glance downwards, "please would you listen?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Alright Ron, we do need to talk, let's go outside."  
  
They walked out side by side, the way they always used to except now there seemed to be an invisible wall between them. They reached the lake and sat down on a rock, where they used to sit and talk before about Quidditch and girls. But now it was time for more serious matters.  
  
"Talk," Harry commanded.  
  
"You know what I did was wrong, that there's no excuse for it. But you only know about it from Hermione's perspective, as the victim. But you don't know how things are from my point view. But that's more between Hermione and I. What's between you and I is that you took her side. You didn't even make an effort to ask me what happened, I thought you were a friend and that you'd attempt to listen and understand, but instead you ignored me and give me glances that you should save for You-Know-Who. I know you're mad about what happened to Hermione, but she's at least forgiven me, can't you? I hate not being your friend"  
  
Harry looked out over the lake, considering all that Ron said. It was true; he hadn't bothered to listen to Ron's side of the story. Technically it wasn't his fight or position to take a side.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "Ron what you did was wrong but I was wrong too, I don't like it when we fight and I hope that we can start again"  
  
Ron grinned, and went to give Harry a handshake, before he notice Harry's back straighten uncomfortably, so he just said, "thank you Harry, see you around."  
  
Harry watched Ron walk away, wondering why he was reluctant for the handshake from him.  
  
'It's going to be hard to trust him again, but at least I can try'  
  
'But it will take more then an I'm sorry to set things right again'  
  
Harry sighed, before getting up to go to his next class, DADA  
  
././././.  
  
"Ok people you know what to do, partners now!" came the loud voice of the teacher throughout the room, "half of you go to the library for research the other half stay here and practice curses, I'll see you at the end of the period, waste time you'll suffer for it later with N.E.W.Ts."  
  
"Well let's go to the library!" Hermione said turning to Draco with a smile.  
  
"Oh joy and goody I can hardly contain myself," Draco said dryly.  
  
Hermione glared at him as they left the room and headed down the hall, "there's no reason to make fun of me just because I want to use my brain."  
  
"Oh but when the library is your favorite place to be and you look like you've won a 100 galleons then yes I think a little jibbing is in order," Draco said with a hint of laughter in his voice, but he was trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh bother on you, what's your favorite place to be?"  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks; Hermione thought it looked that he was thinking really hard.  
  
"Depends," was the answer he gave, before he started walking on. "Depends on what?" Hermione trotted to keep up with his long gait.  
  
"What mood I'm in and who I'm with"  
  
"Let's say right now"  
  
They were in the library now heading to the back where there were tables by windows, where the sunlight was streaming in.  
  
Draco walked up to the window, looked out then turned at leaned on the windowsill facing her, they were eye level now.  
  
"Right now, I'd like to be right here with you," his silver blue eyes were boring holes into Hermione's eyes.  
  
Hermione broke away from his gaze, "And why's that?" she was a little scared to ask but it was too late.  
  
"Because nothing wrong's happening now, so for a few seconds I don't have to worry; besides you give off a vibe of peacefulness so it's a nice change from the usual."  
  
Hermione kicked herself in the pants for starting this conversation; she cleared her throat, "Well let's get down to business." 


	11. Observations and Flirtations

Chapter 11: Observations and flirtations  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"I told you yes already!"  
  
"I'm just checking! Calm down"  
  
"I'm sorry Draco but you're wasting time, "Hermione scolded him impatiently.  
  
"You know I've never... you know... done this before," Draco said nervously as he looked into Hermione's widening brown eyes.  
  
"Really? With your reputation around the school I'm surprised," Hermione replied.  
  
Draco shot back, "Don't tell me you do this all the time on weekends, what would Harry think?"  
  
"You're staling, get on with it!" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Brace yourself," Draco commanded, "this is going to hurt a bit." His hand was shaking.  
  
"Cast the spell on me already!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.  
  
It was a few days later and Draco and Hermione were about to bounce hexes and curses off one another, but macho man Draco couldn't work up the nerve to hex a girl.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just I was told never to hex, curse, or hit a girl."  
  
"Since when do you listen to rules?"  
  
Draco mocked looking taken aback, "my dear Ms. Granger! How can you question my integrity?"  
  
"The fact that you're devious and in Slytherin?"  
  
"Wise indeed you are," Draco said in the voice of a master-like figure.  
  
"How do you know Star Wars?"  
  
"What?" Draco looked at Hermione like she'd sprouted another head.  
  
"Never mind Harry'd get it"  
  
"Oh back to our favorite topic are we?"  
  
"You're stalling and I never talk about Harry," Hermione chided.  
  
"Yeah right, all the time, allow me to correct you, with a little truth serum?" Draco raised an eyebrow, a trick he favored to do a lot.  
  
"No! Just cast the bloody spell!" Hermione was really getting irritated.  
  
"Fine!" Draco yelled back, and raised his wand.  
  
././././.  
  
"I don't like it," Harry said turning to Ron.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Hermione being so chummy with Malfoy," Harry cast a darkened glare across the room at the pair.  
  
"You know how I feel about Malfoy's so if you don't like it, think how I feel," Ron said with a bit of edge to his voice. He did have reason to hate Draco; his family had been looked down on, held back and verbally abused for centuries by the Malfoys.  
  
"You're right", agreed Harry, "I don't know, I think Malfoy's turned a new leaf but still... it could be a trap of some kind."  
  
Ron nodded his agreement, and then added, "But you better not mention that to Hermione, once she has an opinion about someone it's hard to change, she's always looking for the best in everyone, even Malfoy."  
  
Harry really didn't know why he was getting so upset, it wasn't like Hermione was spending time with Malfoy outside of school, and it was just for this term for the project.  
  
'I have every right to be worried and upset, the reasons I told Ron are good ones'  
  
Harry looked over across the room to watch Hermione and Draco's interactions. Every time Draco said something, Hermione would grin, or sometimes lightly hit him in the arm, and she'd toss her head a bit and laugh.  
  
Draco would keep trying to hide the fact that he was staring at her when she was writing something, he was always trying to make her laugh, and he also tried to find every opportunity to touch her in someway either guiding her hand, lightly brushing his fingers across her back or tweaking on a curl of her hair.  
  
'That's just rich,' Harry thought, "they're flirting with each other like mad."  
  
"That I would agree with mate," Ron nodded.  
  
Harry looked a little surprised he hadn't noticed that he'd spoken that last part out loud.  
  
Turning away from them, he faced Ron, "You don't think it's anything serious?"  
  
"Hard to say" Ron said thoughtfully, "on one hand Malfoy probably wouldn't settle for a muggle-born who isn't rolling in galleons and isn't appearing in a magazine anytime soon, but he's changed enough to flirt with her."  
  
Harry nodded and then added, "Well Hermione probably realizes that she isn't Malfoy's type, but she knows he's changed and she is on the rebound." Harry gave a glare at Ron.  
  
"What is it my fault that she rebounds with Malfoy instead of someone like .... I don't know.... you?"  
  
"What? Me and Hermione together? Yea right it's like mental incest, she's like a sister."  
  
"But it's not because she's not your sister, she's your attractive female friend." Ron said knowingly, "and it's Hermione and I"  
  
"Hermione and you what?" Harry said jokingly the way he always used to when Hermione corrected his grammar.  
  
Just then the DADA teacher came back into the classroom, "class dismissed, if you didn't get most of your work done today I suggest you take time out of your free time to do it."  
  
Ron and Harry just looked at each other guiltily. 


	12. What Happens at Night

Chapter 12: What Happens at Night  
  
It was late at night and Draco was laying on his bed, fully clothed, hands behind his head, bathed in moonlight that squeezed through the heavy green velvet curtains.  
  
He couldn't sleep.  
  
His mind was racing, trying to figure out what was happening to him.  
  
It was a simple yes or no question. Did he like Hermione Granger?  
  
Yes he liked her; she was a friendly person, a hard worker, not an eyesore either.  
  
'I guess I could call her a friend or a friendly acquaintance' Draco mused 'but more then a friend?'  
  
That was hard to say.  
  
Draco wasn't used to emotions that were usually good, unless it was a good feeling because he'd caused someone else misery.  
  
He wasn't cruel or anything; it's was just the way he was raised. Every relationship was a business one, even his existence was to fulfill a family duty not because he was wanted by his parents.  
  
But things were different with Hermione, she was nice to him because she wanted to be, she wasn't looking for money or "favors". At least he thought she wasn't.  
  
He'd had a few girlfriends, but he couldn't see himself saying "me and Hermione? Yea we're together."  
  
Draco sighed and rolled over on his side.  
  
"Damnit this will keep me up," he muttered under his breath and went back to listing pros and cons of Hermione Granger.  
  
././././.  
  
"Harry can you please pay attention?"  
  
"What? Oh sorry Mione just really tired," mumbled Harry though folded arms that he was resting his head on.  
  
Hermione was dressed in a plush robe and matching slippers, with her purple nighty underneath. She was trying to help Harry with a Transfiguration paper at eleven at night and he wasn't even paying attention! Harry had woken her up by calling up the girl's staircase, and asked her for help because he'd forgotten that the paper was due.  
  
Harry was wearing pajama bottoms and a sweater, and even though he was the one who wanted the help he was the one who was falling asleep.  
  
"Sorry! You wanted my help and now you're falling asleep, this is my time to sleep Harry I'm doing this because I'm your friend." Hermione glared at Harry before grabbing his sweater by the neck and raising his head up.  
  
"Ow not so rough you beast!"  
  
"Harry you may have celebrity status but you're really stupid to insult someone who's helping you," said Hermione looking very upset.  
  
Harry who'd said it in jest realized that she was tired and on the edge, so he decided to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Oh Hermione, wise, beautiful, caring, smart, compassionate, did I mention beautiful?" Harry said he fell off his chair and landed at Hermione's feet and with each compliment moved up from her feet to her knees, till he grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried and wrenched her hand from his grasp; she was trying to keep a straight face but started to laugh.  
  
Harry rested his chin on her knees, "how's that for an attempt to make amends for the insult?"  
  
She cupped his face and leaned down, her hair veiling them from the rest of the room, "It's satisfactory."  
  
Harry started to laugh but fell silent when he noticed how her eyes sparkled, how her lips were full and pink, her hands were soft and small, her hair was soft too went it brushed against his cheek. Like a scared animal Harry coughed in his throat and reached up and removed her hands from his face and sat up.  
  
Hermione didn't anticipate that fast enough and got her forehead whacked by Harry's head.  
  
"Ouch!" Hermione said as she clutched her head.  
  
Harry, forgetting about how he was enthralled with this girl before, went to her right away and started asking if she was ok.  
  
"Its fine forget about it Harry."  
  
Harry knew Hermione was lying, ever since 1st year she always took on the tough guy persona, not crying unless she was all alone.  
  
"Let me see, "Harry said removing her hand from her face.  
  
He grimaced, his head had collided with the bridge of her eye and it was starting to swell.  
  
"Don't worry about it I'll put ice on it later," said Hermione trying to get away from Harry's concerned glance.  
  
She started to get up to leave but Harry caught her hand.  
  
"How many times do we have to remind you?" Harry pointed his wand at her and said a small pain relieving charm that he used a lot in Quidditch, "you have a wand for a reason, no need for ice."  
  
Hermione smiled, "thank you Harry."  
  
"Look you don't have to help me with the paper, I'm sorry that I woke you up, I'm sorry about your head, and I..." Harry's stammering was cut off by Hermione's finger against his lips.  
  
"It's alright," she said smiling.  
  
She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "good night Harry," and started to walk towards the stairs.  
  
Harry stood there, watching her go, trying to fight the urge to call her back and then kiss her senseless.  
  
"Hermione!" he called out, but as soon as he did he wanted to take it back.  
  
She turned, her wavy hair framing her face making her look ethereal, "yes?"  
  
"Umm good night."  
  
Hermione smiled, "good night Harry."  
  
She turned, sighed and shook her head gently, then vanished up the stairs.  
  
Harry groaned, and flopped down on a couch.  
  
He wasn't supposed to feel that way about his best friend.  
  
'Why not?' a voice asked in his head.  
  
'Because I can't she's a friend nothing more  
  
'She could always become more'  
  
"I hate this!" Harry cried out to the empty common room, before getting up and going upstairs to bed.  
  
././././.  
  
Hermione didn't have trouble falling asleep; it's what happened after she was sleeping.  
  
She saw that she was by the lake and her tree was right in front of her.  
  
There was a laugh, then a childish giggle.  
  
Hermione went closer and she was then looking at herself.  
  
She thought it was herself, she was older.  
  
The childish giggle was from the toddler who was being bounced on her lap.  
  
The dream Hermione took no notice of Hermione and just continued to hold the toddler, who was facing her, by the hands and raising her knee up and down. Every time she did so, the toddler, who standing on her knee, would giggle.  
  
'I wonder whose baby it is.' Hermione thought as she watched herself, 'it must be mine but whose the father?'  
  
She studied the baby, who had dark messy hair. 'Almost like Harry, is it Harry's baby?'  
  
Hermione gasped in shock, 'Harry and I had a baby!'  
  
But then the baby turned and looked at her, its eyes widening,, questioning at who she was, the baby had grey-blue eyes.  
  
'Draco's eyes.... What does it mean?'  
  
Then the toddler started to walk towards her, as he did it started to grownup. By the time it was in front of Hermione it was a grown-man.  
  
But changes had happened, frightening ones.  
  
It's eyes were blazing red, its skin pasty, thin lips and slits for nostrails, it's hair was gone too.  
  
It had turned into Voldemort!  
  
Hermione screamed as he rasied his wand to kill her as the words started to leave his mouth, Hermione tried to turn and run but couldn't.  
  
"Hermione!" he was calling her name!  
  
"Stay away!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione started to moan in her sleep and thrash about.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Someone was shaking her, "Hermione wake up," Lavender urgently whispered.  
  
Hermione bolted upright into Lavender's arms.  
  
"Hey its ok you were dreaming, and started to moan something awful, I woke up I thought you were in trouble," Lavender comforted Hermione.  
  
Hermione was shaking but then sat up further in bed and got out of bed.  
  
Lavender was sitting on her bed still. "Where are you going? Hermione!" Lavender called out after her as Hermione raced from the girls' dorm.  
  
Hermione didn't answer, her heart was still pounding and tears were still falling as she ran up to the boys' dorm.  
  
She ran to the second bed over, and started shaking the occupant.  
  
"Harry wake up you have to!" Hermione called out.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Harry mumbled before looking up, "Mione what are you doing here?" 


	13. A “Good” Night Sleep and a List

Chapter 13: A "Good" Night Sleep and a List  
  
Ron sat up in bed.  
  
At first he thought he was imagining that he was hearing noises. But then he heard it again.  
  
A soft sobbing whimper, coming from the direction of Harry's bed.  
  
Ron couldn't recall Harry crying ever. But who knows? The kid was under a lot of stress.  
  
Ron strained his ears to hear more, he heard more sounds of crying but then he heard Harry's voice whispering reassurances.  
  
'How can Harry comfort himself?' Ron wondered.  
  
To his sleepy mind this was a logical question. Shaking his head Ron scolded himself.  
  
'You dolt, obviously it isn't Harry crying!'  
  
'But who is then?'  
  
The voice laced with the sounds of tears sounded feminine.  
  
'It sounds like a girl'  
  
Ron sighed and decided to not get involved, after all it could be very embarrassing for him if he decided to butt in and see if everything was alright.  
  
Harry's girl could be crying for a personal reason, and Ron didn't want to be caught in the middle of it.  
  
'It's Harry's problem' and with that Ron went back to sleep.  
  
././././.  
  
"Shh now what's this all about? Voldemort and your children? I'm so confused."  
  
"Oh it was horrible," Hermione shuddered trying to regain control of her emotions.  
  
Hermione babbled out the dream, but took care not to mention the fact that the father's identity could have been Harry or Draco.  
  
"Harry do you think Voldemort could be getting to me through my dreams, he did it to you after all?"  
  
Harry knew Hermione wasn't thinking straight at this time, he smoothed back her hair and wrapped her in a hug, his chin resting on her head, "Hermione he can't do that, at least I'm sure he can't. I'm the one with the scar that acts like a radio between us, not you."  
  
"Oh right," Hermione sighed then yawned, "But what do you think it means?"  
  
"It probably means nothing, I've had weirder dreams," Harry forced a small laugh to lighten the seriousness of the situation.  
  
They sat there for a moment or two just listening to the other breathe.  
  
'This is really nice' Harry thought to himself, 'I could get used to holding her like this all the time.'  
  
'She's not your girlfriend!' part of him screamed at the part that was enjoying this setup.  
  
"Well I have to get back to sleep and you should too," said Harry, letting Hermione go as he lay back down, with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Oh right," Hermione blushed, she had liked Harry's arms wrapped around her. He had nice arms, muscular from Quidditch but not overly so, she felt safe and secure leaning into his chest.  
  
"I guess I'll leave then," Hermione got up to leave.  
  
"No it's ok you can stay here, I know how hard it is falling back asleep after a nightmare," Harry said and he clutched her hand.  
  
A warning signal went off inside his head, 'Why did you do that!? Bad idea! You should have let her go!'  
  
However, despite his internal arguments about Hermione spending the night, it was too late, Hermione shyly smiled, and lay beside him.  
  
Harry's hands were still behind his head, so Hermione lay down with her head on the upper plane of his chest near his shoulder.  
  
Hermione felt his breath hitch but she decided he was just starting to fall asleep, but she didn't fail to notice how she had a fluttery feeling in her gut, at laying on a semi-muscular chest. 'It's just nerves' she reasoned to herself before closing her eyes and then murmuring a soft, "Thank you Harry."  
  
Harry looked over at the curly hair that was falling across Hermione's face; he brushed it back and replied, "Goodnight Mione."  
  
Harry didn't know how he would fall asleep but he did shortly.  
  
Sometime later in the night he woke up because something was brushing against him, and if it continued well lets just say it would be very embarrassing for him if Hermione woke up.  
  
He looked down at Hermione; she was on her right side now leaning in towards him, her left arm was resting across him. He shifted his left leg and realized her left leg was resting between his.  
  
'Oh boy,' Harry inwardly groaned, 'hopefully she won't move or I won't be able to stand it.'  
  
'I'll have to move her', Harry reasoned.  
  
He sat up and detached her from his side before shifting away from her, but now he was on the edge of the bed.  
  
'This isn't working out at all' Harry grumbled.  
  
He decided to lie face down so that if Hermione decided to sprawl she wouldn't be subconsciously feeling him up.  
  
But as soon as he was on his stomach with his head turned away from Hermione he felt soft whispers of air across his neck.  
  
Hermione had sidled up beside him and was now breathing on him with her lips centimeters away from his neck. If she got any closer her lips would be right on his skin!  
  
"Oh damn," Harry groaned into his pillow, it wasn't going to be an easy night.  
  
././././.  
  
Draco had managed to drift in and out of sleep through out the night, but he still didn't have a solution for his question about liking Hermione.  
  
At around 5 in the morning Draco decided to get up instead of tossing and turning more.  
  
"The best way to solve a problem is to lay out all the facts on paper so you can manipulate them and find the solution, remember that Draco," his father had once told him, when planning a Death Eater attack.  
  
"Yes father," was the obvious response.  
  
Even though his father was an ass he still had some good advice Draco decided, and he would follow it now.  
  
He got out of bed went to his trunk and pulled out a black leather bound journal.  
  
His mother had given it to him in his 1st year; Draco hadn't used it to record daily events but to just jot down ideas or important issues and ways to deal with them in point form. There were also doodles and sketches littering pages through out the book.  
  
Draco had used it a lot since his father's incarceration to sort out his thoughts and feelings about the situation.  
  
'Item one... Hermione Granger', Draco thought at he wrote.  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER  
  
Good things- cheerful  
  
friendly  
  
smart  
  
funny  
  
was nice when no one else was  
  
doesn't hate me because of father  
  
helpful  
  
loyal  
  
forgiving  
  
pretty  
  
As Draco continued his listing of Hermione's attributes memories of when he could specifically point out those traits started coming back to him.  
  
A few minutes later he added one last thing to the list, he'd tried to keep his male instincts out of making the list but he couldn't help it.  
  
great legs  
  
'Ok all the brilliant stuff about Hermione, now on to the rotten aspects,' Draco thought. He began to start up the list of cons when he realized the sun was up and most everyone around him was getting ready.  
  
"Damnit I have to shower and get to breakfast in less then forty five minutes!" Draco muttered to himself angrily, "I'll finish that later."  
  
He picked up his journal, dumped it in his trunk, locked it then ran off to get ready. 


	14. Evening Plans

Chapter 14: Evening Plans  
  
"That was really nice... we'll have to do that more often," Hermione mused while in the shower. In her awakening state this seemed like a reasonable observation.  
  
'Hold up! Wait no; this isn't going to happen again ever!' Hermione snapped out of her fog. 'You don't sleep in the same bed with your best guy friend, I really shouldn't have done that, we're too old to do stuff like that and say we didn't feel anything. It can't happen again.' With that she turned the taps off and stepped out of the shower.  
  
"Harry and I will never sleep together again," she firmly stated.  
  
"What was that?" her mirror's reflection asked.  
  
"Nothing you nosy bint!" Hermione cried as she heaved her towel at the mirror so it draped over it.  
  
With that she quickly said a drying charm and got dressed, and maybe today she wouldn't have breakfast with Harry.  
  
././././.  
  
'Did I lock the trunk? I was in such a hurry what if I didn't? Someone could what I wrote about Hermione....Oh shit!' Draco was jabbing at the food on his plate, trying to eat quickly but not look suspicious.  
  
If someone got a hold of the journal it could make his life a living hell.  
  
'What does it matter? If you like Hermione and you're going to ask her out people are going to know. You can't hide her in your trunk' the logical part of his mind said.  
  
'I won't ask her out I just want to know if she might like me,' Draco thought angrily. 'Oh God I've lost it I'm crazy, I'm talking to myself in my head!'  
  
Draco distracted himself from his newly discovered "crazyness" by scanning around the Great Hall for the person who caused it.  
  
Then he saw her.  
  
She was laughing at something Potter had said; oh she was lovely when she laughed.  
  
Her eyes sparkled, her cheeks were rosy and her smile was perfect.  
  
'Considering the fact I ruined her teeth that one year' Draco thought ruefully, and he smirked at the memory, and then held it back, 'I'm lucky she wants to be friends with me after all I've done to her.'  
  
Hermione was laughing at Harry's comment when she noticed Draco was looking at her, she sobered up; she looked back at him curiously, questioning his stare.  
  
Most people would have been ashamed to have been caught staring but Draco just bored his gaze further into her eyes.  
  
It was a competition who'd look away first.  
  
Hermione lost.  
  
"Hermione will you sit down? I'm going to eat your toast," Harry threatened jokingly.  
  
"What? Oh I'm sorry Harry just got caught up thinking about something," Hermione stammered and sat.  
  
Harry gave her a look like I-don't-believe-you.  
  
"What it's true!" Hermione insisted, "Harry you're so uptight!"  
  
"Am not, and you weren't thinking, you were locking eyes with Malfoy," Harry pointed out.  
  
Hermione flushed a bit, "What does it matter to you who I look at or not?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to retort, but he didn't have an answer. She was right he had no business in that aspect of her personal life, he shouldn't care.  
  
'I do though...' he admitted, 'is that so wrong?'  
  
'Not really,' he reasoned, 'but its not like Malfoy's interested in her and I'm jealous. I'm looking out for her.'  
  
"Not really, but Malfoy doesn't count as a regular normal person,"  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Once that was settled he focused his attention back to eating.  
  
Draco smiled inwardly at himself; he liked to win, even if it was an insignificant staring contest.  
  
Hermione forced herself not to look up, turn her head sideways and look out the corner of her eye had Malfoy.  
  
'I don't even know why I'm acting this way?' she questioned, 'I don't like him in that way, I'm not ready to like anyone in that way for awhile, its too soon after Ron.'  
  
'Over two months is too soon?' she argued back.  
  
"Look Harry I have to go get ready to meet Draco to work on our project ok?"  
  
"But you hardly ate anything," Harry looked at her confused.  
  
"It's ok usually we stop in the kitchens afterwards, the spare isn't that long, I'll see you later," Hermione got up, patted Harry on the back, and walked over to Draco.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at his plate. He was very confused about how he should feel about Hermione, Hermione and Draco, Hermione and him.  
  
It was turning into a bloody soap opera in his mind, and it was necessary!  
  
././././.  
  
"Well we're almost done, we just need to read one more book, to tell about the history of the curse," said Hermione closing a book.  
  
She and Draco decided to work outside since it was a nice day; they were sitting at the tree where Hermione had wept about Ron for what seemed like ages ago.  
  
Draco, who was lying on his back, rolled over on his side to look at her, he propped up his hand on the side of his head.  
  
"You're amazing," he murmured.  
  
Hermione turned to him surprised, the look on his face gave away that he didn't realized that he said it out loud.  
  
So she pretended to play dumb, "pardon me I didn't catch that?"  
  
Draco looked uncharacteristically flustered, "oh was just saying that today is amazing."  
  
'Shit I said that out loud! This is ridiculous!'  
  
"So we're almost done, that's good news," Draco said with a fake smile.  
  
"Yea, Draco are you alright?" Hermione said concerned.  
  
'Oh I'm fine, I think I might be falling for you, and we're polar opposites, you just think of me as a friend, but other then that I'm fan- bloody-tastic!' Draco thought, but he said, "Course what makes you think that?"  
  
"Nothing, just wondering," Hermione lay down on her back next to him.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, a fruity tropical smell filled the air around him, and it smelt like her.  
  
'I wonder if I could get away with grabbing her hand?' but before he could act upon the thought, he heard someone calling Hermione's name and her happy laugh in response.  
  
It was Potter! He was coming towards them and apparently the strange gait he was walking was part of an inside joke between the two of them.  
  
Draco was furious at being interrupted, he was about to tell Harry off when Hermione beat him to it.  
  
"Harry really we're trying to work here and you're a distraction!" Hermione tried to be scolding but she couldn't help but laugh at Harry some more.  
  
"Dahling! We just have to talk about the fab-bou-las dress I pur-chased this aft-her-noon!" Harry crooned to Hermione, in his impression of a saleslady who lived on her street.  
  
Hermione was practically rolling on the ground laughing by now.  
  
Draco wasn't amused at all.  
  
"Potter when you're done acting like a moron Hermione and I would like to continue working on our report."  
  
Harry stopped laughing and looked Draco in the eye, and said sarcastically, "Great studying, Malfoy, maybe next time you can get off your back, stop gawking at Hermione, and do some work."  
  
He turned to Hermione gave her a hug, "I'll see you later," he turned and walked back towards the castle.  
  
Draco looked down at his feet, he wasn't ashamed of lying down on the job, but that Potter had noticed his admiring of Hermione.  
  
Hermione quickly came to save the situation. She smoothed down her hair and walked over to Draco, "I think we've worked hard enough this afternoon, we can do more work later, see you around Draco," and she started to walk away.  
  
Draco stood looking after her, when he blurted out, "I want to spend some more time with you! Can you meet me tonight in the Astronomy Tower?"  
  
Hermione was surprised, but turned with a grin and said, "9 o'clock."  
  
Draco looked at her retreating back, what had he done? 


	15. How Much I Care?

Chapter 15: How much I care?  
  
"Will you slow down?!"  
  
"Huh? Ahh it's my stalker!"  
  
"Wait don't run!"  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"Harry you jerk! Slow down, your legs are longer then mine!"  
  
"That's the point!" Harry turned his head and yelled over his shoulder, he was getting closer to being safe inside the castle.  
  
Hermione was starting to pant behind him, 'this is ridiculous!' she thought, then raised her wand and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Harry caught himself before he could fall forward in the full body bind, but then with a war cry, Hermione body checked into him.  
  
"Ohumph," Harry wheezed.  
  
Hermione was laughing and asked, "What kind of word is that?"  
  
Harry raised his head from the ground as much as he could, "when you get off me, release me, you'll be so sorry, oh and do you mind me asking, what the hell's gotten into you?"  
  
Hermione got up off his back, and turned him over, but she didn't release him yet, "You say my female poweress is a bad thing?"  
  
"It is when it's violent towards me!"  
  
"You brought it on yourself, you interrupted my studying," she raised her wand and released him.  
  
Harry still lay in the ground, but propped himself up with his elbows, "Studying? Studying books, or Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh Harry don't give me that, you know I was studying books, besides you accused Draco of the same thing before and it was dumb then like it is now," Hermione said as she offered him a hand to get up.  
  
"Whatever you say," Harry grabbed her hand, started to raise himself up, when he jerked his arm and she toppled forward on top of him, "hah gotcha!"  
  
Hermione tensed up, she was staring into eyes that had so many different depths of green, like the leaves on a tree. Dark green merging with light, it was entrancing.  
  
"I'm not going to tickle you, relax," Harry misread her reaction for why she'd gone tense.  
  
Hermione smiled, kissed his cheek and got up laughing, "Good game, let's end it before you get hurt."  
  
Harry nodded and got up, he'd been kissed by Hermione before on the cheek, and he didn't understand why the feeling of her soft lips against his skin was making him feel out of breath. But it wasn't like the times before, this time it was the feeling of her body pressed against his, then seeing her brown eyes closer, and then feel the warmth of her breath on his cheek, the scent of her shampoo surrounding him.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" Hermione looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine," Harry smiled at her, and offered an arm as they walked together back into the castle.  
  
As they were walking through the corridors, Hermione debated about telling him about Draco wanting to see her later that night.  
  
"Hermione can you please tell me?" Harry looked over at her.  
  
"Tell you what Harry?" Hermione said, attempting to play the innocent.  
  
Harry stopped and turned to her, "I know you're keeping something from me, can't you tell me what it is?"  
  
Hermione was a little upset with his wording, "I'm keeping something from you? Since when do I have to tell you everything that I do or don't do?"  
  
Harry realized she had a point, he wanted to argue back, but then she'd never tell him. What if it was about her wellbeing? He couldn't risk cutting himself off from her, if she wasn't going to be alright.  
  
But he couldn't help himself, "Hermione I could argue back with you, but I wont, so I'm sorry for being concerned about you, I'm an idiot for caring," and with that said he started to walk away from her.  
  
"Draco asked me to meet him tonight!"  
  
Harry stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
Hermione looked at her feet, "I don't know."  
  
Harry sucked in a deep breath of air then let it out slowly.  
  
He turned and faced her, walking slowly with each beat in his sentences, "you do know if what you're going to do, but did you think about why he wants you to meet him? Did you think that he might like you? Do you know what you do to a guy when you act like you don't know how he cares?  
  
Hermione just stared at him speechless. She hadn't thought about the fact that Draco Malfoy might like her. Then she remembered what Harry had said last, 'Do you know what you do to a guy when you act like you don't know how he cares?' she looked up and into his eyes.  
  
His eyes were full of caring, but they looked hurt and yearning for something that he hadn't known in a long time. She remembered the saying that 'the eyes a windows into one's soul' well right now she was looking right into Harry's soul. She saw the pain of being rejected by a person, who was the only one that it mattered if they loved him or not.  
  
"Oh Harry...." She tried to find the right words, and then she reached up to him wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close, and whispered in his ear , "Of course I know how you care for me, I hope you know how much I care about you too."  
  
Harry just clung on to Hermione, closing his eyes resting his cheek against her soft hair; he slowly ran his fingers through it.  
  
Hermione rested her hair against his shoulder, and barely swayed back and forth, breathing deeply in the fresh comforting smell that was Harry.  
  
'I wish I could stay like this forever,' 


	16. Bloody Soap Opera

Chapter 16: Bloody Soap Opera  
  
"This is really nice."  
  
"I know! We should do this more often."  
  
"I like you like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The way you're acting"  
  
"I'm always like this."  
  
"Well then I'm sure I'll enjoy seeing this side to you more often."  
  
"You see me everyday I told you I'm always like this."  
  
"You just seemed to be more at ease for some reason, you couldn't care less."  
  
"I guess you bring that out in me," she said turning over to face him.  
  
"I've missed you Hermione."  
  
"I haven't gone anywhere Harry," she looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Well it seems that way, or maybe it's been me," Harry looked back at her earnestly.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Let's just be for a moment."  
  
"Yea, just be," Harry's voice sounded far away.  
  
After their overly dramatic fight earlier, Harry and Hermione decided that they would spend the rest of the evening together, as Harry had pointed out it had been awhile since it was just the two of them.  
  
They were now situated on the floor of the common room, well Harry was anyways. Hermione had jumped on the couch first and sprawled out on it, Harry didn't even bother attempting to move her, and instead he grabbed a pillow and propped up his head under it and lay down beside her on the floor.  
  
Hermione tried to convince him to share the couch with her, but he refused, so she leaned over the edge of the couch and looked down on him as they talked.  
  
"Talk to me Harry," she had said.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I don't know just what ever you feel like, there are too many times I'm yakking your ear off, and the only times you ever talk about how you feel is when your tried and cranky and then it's not always in the nicest way," she'd said matter of-factly.  
  
Harry laughed, "Gee thanks Hermione, and you're so kind."  
  
He rolled over on his back; put his hands behind his head, "what do you want me to say?"  
  
"I don't know, the last time we had a heart to heart about you was after... well you know..." she trailed off; she didn't want to be blunt and say 'after Sirius died'.  
  
Harry knew what she was talking about though, he sighed, "I know. I guess there hasn't been too much happening to me, I have he occasional nightmare, but it isn't Voldemort caused, its just bad memories coming back to haunt me, or fears for the future."  
  
Hermione tried to look into his eyes but he was far away, his voice continued, "its coming Hermione, he's coming for me, I know it, and I'm not sure if I should meet him head on or wait. Waiting is horrible, waiting to die is the most agonizing thing a person can ever do." His voice choked a bit.  
  
Hermione got off the couch and crawled over to him, "Harry don't say that of course you're not going to die, and wreak your living streak," she attempted at humor, Harry tried to smile but she could see the worry lines etched across his face.  
  
She crawled closer to him, and then put her hands on either side of his head so she was looking down on him, "Harry look at me... common look at me."  
  
Harry who'd been averting his gaze met hers straight on. His eyes showed the suffering and torment he'd kept hidden so many times before, "Harry your not going to die, you've faced evil many times and you will defeat it, good always wins, got that? You can't die, if you can't die for the rest of wizarding kind needs you. You can't die because of me, I need you Harry." Her voice had stared out strong but ended in a whisper.  
  
Harry was trembling beneath her, "Oh Hermione," he whispered. Then sat up and pulled her on to his lap so he could embrace her, they sat together rocking back and forth, all the while she heard him murmuring, "If you only knew..."  
  
././././.  
  
"I knew this would happen! I bet he tied her up to keep her from coming here!" Draco muttered fiercely under his breath.  
  
It was the first time he could ever remember that he'd been stood up! Draco Malfoy stood up! It was such a ridiculous oxymoron that when he'd first thought of it he'd burst out laughing.  
  
But as he looked at his pocket watch again, and it read 9:38 he knew he'd been stood up.  
  
'Maybe she thought I said 9:30?' he'd tried to make the situation seem better then it was.  
  
'Or maybe she just didn't want to come, because the girl who can remember random facts about history, sure can remember what time to meet a person', the rational but brutally honest part of his, mind said.  
  
"This is stupid, ok in five minutes I'm out of here and she better explain herself tomorrow," he said looking at his pocket watch.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco turned around quickly, then gave a half smile, "Well well look who it is? Ms. Parkinson has decided to grace me with her presence after so long?"  
  
Pansy smiled, or attempted to, all her smiles were coy half smiles, none were sincere.  
  
"You didn't answer my question Malfoy," she said as she walked over to him, exaggerating her hip swinging walk.  
  
"Would you like me to say I was waiting for you?" he said with a wink.  
  
Pansy laughed, she and Draco had an unusual relationship, it was based of flirtations but everyone assumed it was always more.  
  
In response to his wink she licked her lips slowly, "It would be awfully sweet of you."  
  
Draco chuckled, "Sorry to break it to you Pans, I wasn't. In fact I was just leaving. Why are you here all alone?"  
  
"Who says I'm alone?" she retorted.  
  
"The invisible nonexistent person accompanying you?" Draco said as he started to walk away.  
  
Pansy started to glare but couldn't help but laughing, "Oh Draco again your wit astounds me, so who were you waiting for?"  
  
Draco sighed, "it doesn't really matter she didn't show up," he started to walk away towards the door.  
  
"It does matter, despite what people in our house are saying, I like you this way, you're a nice guy, "she grabbed his arm preventing him from leaving, "I want to give this girl a good talking to, for standing you up."  
  
"How do you know if it's a girl?" Draco said mockingly.  
  
"Draco you don't know how to have fun, relax nor do anything that happy people consider normal, I don't think you could handle hiding in a closet or coming out of it or whatever it's called," Pansy remarked.  
  
Draco laughed and shook his head, "oh Pansy."  
  
"Oh Pansy what?"  
  
"nothing, I'll see you later on," Draco said as he left the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"He gets more unusual everyday," Pansy muttered to herself, before leaning on the windowsill.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
Pansy felt arms of her boyfriend encircle her from behind, "Of course not."  
  
././././.  
  
"Chocolate frog?"  
  
"No thank you, you know I'm beginning to wonder how we all aren't 2000 pounds? It seems as though all we're ever doing is eating candy from Honeydukes"  
  
Harry laughed, "You have a point, I'm not sure, maybe there's a slimming spell on them?"  
  
"I doubt that," said Hermione as she reached across Harry's midriff to grab the box.  
  
They were lying side by side, Harry was still on his back, Hermione was on her stomach.  
  
Harry tried to ignore the feeling of her arm reaching across him, and her soft chest rubbing against his arm.  
  
"I can't seem to reach the box," Hermione said with a giggle.  
  
Harry fought back a groan, "Umm let me get it," and he turned away from her to get it. "Here you are," he said lying back down handing it to her.  
  
"Another Dumbledore," Hermione sighed and pitched the card.  
  
"Notice how that's all everyone seems to get?" Harry pointed out.  
  
"Yea, it is strange,"  
  
The two lay silently, there was an unsettling air about them, ever since before, when Hermione had eased up on her grip around Harry's neck and had mumbled an apology and lay down on the ground beside him.  
  
Harry had mentally be kicking himself in the pants for not making a move, but then he'd question why he'd wanted to make a move to kiss her, she was his best friend and had never implied that she liked him as more.  
  
Hermione spoke into the silence, "would you like to be on a card?"  
  
Harry shook his head from his thoughts, "huh? Oh why would I want that?"  
  
"I don' t know, just made sense when I thought it, you will you know, who would be stupid enough not to?"  
  
"You should get a card then," Harry pointed out, "you've done as much work as I have, if you hadn't helped me all those times I'd be dead."  
  
"I don't want a card," Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry turned to his side to face her, "What do you want?" he whispered back.  
  
Hermione swallowed, 'I wonder what he'd think if I were to...'  
  
Her thoughts were cut off by the chiming of the clock, marking the hour at ten.  
  
Hermione's head snapped upwards away from Harry's face as she looked at the clock.  
  
"Are you going to meet him?" Harry's voice sounded quiet and far away.  
  
"I messed up big time, he won't be there I'm over an hour late, I hope I didn't disappoint him, but whatever he wanted to meet about he can tell me tomorrow," Hermione reasoned with an attempt at a smile.  
  
"Sure Hermione, whatever you say," Harry said as he got up.  
  
"Now what's that suppose to mean?" Hermione said she stood up fast, hands on her hips.  
  
"Common Hermione, you think he was asking to meet you about project stuff? Where did he ask you to meet him, the Astronomy Tower? Oh yea you're really going to discuss DADA at 9 at night in the Astronomy Tower," Harry's voice had started low and calm but had quickly risen.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry angrily, "Harry you're acting like a jerk! You don't know his motives! You're acting like you're jealous or something, maybe he does like me! That isn't so much a crime!"  
  
"Hermione it's Draco Malfoy! I'm not jealous, but there's no way he likes you!"  
  
Hermione looked like she'd been slapped, she looked like she was about to yell right back at him, instead she shook her head and turned away from Harry, she sat down on the couch her face in her hands, her shoulders were shaking.  
  
Harry felt awful, he didn't mean for what he said to come out the way it did, but it had happened and now she was crying.  
  
Harry knelt down in front of Hermione, and tried to pull her hands away, while apologizing.  
  
But when he was able to remove her hands from her face he saw that she was laughing!  
  
"What?" was all Harry could think to say.  
  
She was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out.  
  
Then she tried to speak and was able to rasp out, "...bloody soap opera," before dissolving again.  
  
Harry caught on; Hermione was right, breaking out into a sudden pointless fight about relationships then resolving it before it had ended.  
  
He started to laugh as well.  
  
Hermione was laughing so hard that she couldn't sit up straight and leaned her hands on Harry's shoulders, Harry was leaning his forehead on her knees.  
  
When they'd calmed down, Harry chuckled, "oh Hermione what would I do without you?"  
  
"Curl up and die?"  
  
"Most definitely" 


	17. The Decision

Chapter 17: The Decision  
  
'I like him, I like him not, I like him, I like him not'  
  
'Of course I like him! I wouldn't be his friend if I didn't!'  
  
'But do you like him more than a friend?'  
  
'Damnit I don't know!'  
  
Hermione was sitting in the Room of Requirement at one of the window seats that had appeared when she first walked in over an hour ago.  
  
It was a few days after her evening with Harry and she'd successfully avoided Draco, because she couldn't bring herself to face him, after standing him up.  
  
But at the moment Draco was furthest from her mind, right now she was trying to figure out the fluttery feeling she got in her gut when she saw Harry run his fingers through his hair, smile, wipe his glasses, or his sparkling green eyes. It was worse when he said her name softly, brushed her arm lightly, gave her a one armed hug.  
  
'I need someone to tell me what to do!'  
  
"I hate him for doing this to me!" she cried out loud, jumping up from the window seat, and she paced across the room.  
  
Hermione felt out of control with her emotions, it wasn't a feeling she was used to, she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. But she couldn't deny the fact that her best friend for almost half her life had a hold on her feelings and actions.  
  
She then began to mutter out loud, "I wish he couldn't do that to me! But why do I love it when he does! For almost half my life there hasn't been a moment when he wasn't there, either physically or mentally in the back of my head!"  
  
She was so caught up in her pacing and her mutterings, and since her head was down to the ground watching her feet darting around she didn't look up or notice when someone came in the room.  
  
The person didn't say anything they just observed her from a distance, not wanting to defer her from her musings.  
  
With a frustrated groan she went back to the windows that showed what would be the outside of Hogwarts had the room been with windows.  
  
She leaned her head against the glass.  
  
"All right," she whispered, "I do love him, it's too hard to fight it anymore, I really do..."  
  
She then heard a soft click noise of a door shutting or was it opening?  
  
Whirling around, she was greeted with the sight of no one standing there.  
  
'I hope no one heard that'  
  
'Oh well they wouldn't know who you were talking about'  
  
With that thought, she went back to her declaration of love a few moments, ago.  
  
She felt like yelling it from the rooftops, like telling everyone she knew, but at the same time she wanted to keep it a secret to herself, like a gift that she could take out and admire whenever she was alone. She was in love with Harry, her best friend, the Harry Potter! It was almost too unbelievable for her to wrap her mind around.  
  
Hermione walked over to the table that had just appeared with a simple daisy on it.  
  
Slowly she began pulling the petals off one by one.  
  
When the floor by her feet was littered with white petals, she tugged at the last few.  
  
"I tell him, I love him"  
  
"I tell him not"  
  
The last petal.  
  
"I tell him, I love him."  
  
././././.  
  
Harry was breathing heavily, he'd just run from the Room of Requirement to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
'She loves him! Oh God this is horrible!' Harry thought in a panic as he lay down on his bed. 'Of all the people she loves him?!'  
  
It didn't even occur to Harry that Hermione could have been talking about him, a large part him hoped she was, but instead the first thing that popped into his head as he heard her whispering her confession was, 'She loves Draco Malfoy?!'  
  
It was pretty stupid of Harry not to realize that Hermione was most defiantly talking about him, but because she'd been talking enthusiastically about working with Draco on their project, Harry gave that more merit then it was worth. He didn't know that Hermione was talking about how great things were with Draco to try to relive her conscious from standing him up the previous evening.  
  
In the back of Harry's mind it could be there that she was talking about himself, but Harry had the tendency not to be self centered and to almost beat himself down at times.  
  
Harry couldn't sit still, he got up and started to pace, but soon it seemed that the room couldn't contain him and he started to walk through the corridors then eventually he was outside.  
  
'If you don't say anything to her, you'll regret it forever'  
  
'You're probably going to die when Voldemort gets a hold of you, she'll never know how much you cared for her how much you loved her'  
  
'What have you got to lose?'  
  
All these questions and more kept going through a cycle in Harry's mind, over and over.  
  
He knew how he felt, he knew it a long time ago, the question was would he let her know?  
  
He stopped moving franticly and sat down in front of the lake, back resting against a large familiar tree.  
  
././././.  
  
'She's been avoiding me, she has some nerve, I should hate her... but why can't I stop thinking about her?'  
  
'It's because she's the first person who's been a real friend and the person who has ever right never to forgive you?'  
  
'Shut up! God this is so stupid I'm arguing with myself!'  
  
Harry and Hermione weren't the only angst filled teenagers that morning; Draco Malfoy was having his own personal dilemmas as well.  
  
Draco knew he wasn't in love with Hermione, but he knew his feelings for her were more than just friendship.  
  
He really couldn't say if he was or wasn't in love, he'd never really experienced or received it in his life, or if he had he couldn't recognize it.  
  
He did know that love was more than just looking at a person and wanting them, he knew it was more than a fluttery feeling in your gut.  
  
But he knew that if he didn't have Hermione Granger in his life, then he would have no one.  
  
She was his first real friend, a person that liked him for him, who tried to find the best in him after all he'd done to her in the past.  
  
Draco knew what he had to do. He was never one for wavering in a decision; he was a Malfoy, trained to look at the situation and do whatever possible to make it favor his best interest.  
  
But this was different, he wasn't looking out for his best interest, he was just looking for an answer, yes or no.  
  
'I can handle whatever she tells me, it's better than not knowing how she feels too...'  
  
With that last thought Draco headed to the Great Hall to find some Gryffindor who'd tell him where their bloody house was located. 


	18. I Have to Tell You

Chapter 18: I Have to Tell You  
  
Hermione left the Room of Requirement, her mantra consisted of 'Tell Harry you love him, tell him tell him tell him tell him....'  
  
She was so caught up in that she didn't notice that Lavender Brown was calling her name.  
  
After their "talk" about what had happened with Ron, they hadn't spoken much.  
  
"Hermione! wait! This is important!" Lavender called after her, but it would take more than that to get her attention.  
  
Lavender walked quickly after Hermione, who was headed to the Gryffindor Tower, but that wasn't fast enough soon she was racing after her "Hermione wait!" Lavender said as she grabbed on to the brown haired girl's arm.  
  
"What!?" Hermione snapped, and then realizing her tone was rude, "Oh I'm sorry, what is it?"  
  
"He's looking for you..." Lavender panted a little, "He looked angry..."  
  
"Who did? Harry? Why was Harry angry with me? I didn't even see him yet." Hermione rapidly asked her questions not waiting for answers.  
  
"Slow down, not Harry... Malfoy was looking for you," Lavender paled a bit when she mentioned Draco's name.  
  
Hermione paled herself, but then remembered her mission, "Thanks Lavender, but I need to find Harry," and she continued walking.  
  
././././.  
  
Draco walked briskly towards the direction of the Gryffindor Tower, the blonde who'd been seen with Weasly lately hadn't given out the password, but knowing the location was better than nothing.  
  
He didn't have to say much either, just "I need to talk to Hermione, where do you Gryffindor's stay?" and just pull himself up to his full height and glare.  
  
The blonde had tried to be cool and calm, but he knew a faker anywhere, after stepping closer to her, just enough to make her uncomfortable, she caved.  
  
'Works like a charm,' Draco thought smugly.  
  
He arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, leaned against the wall and waited.  
  
././././.  
  
Harry leaned back against the tree, before realizing where he was, "Of all the places! I had to pick here!"  
  
'This is stupid sitting here,' he thought to himself, 'what does this accomplish?'  
  
'I know how I feel, I don't know what could happen to me tomorrow, or what could happen to her, I have to tell her,' with this determination, Harry got up from under the tree that he hoped to one day called his and Hermione's "place".  
  
'Sitting down won't get anything done'  
  
'You have to tell her, she deserves to know, even if she doesn't feel the same way she deserves to know'  
  
"Alright!" Harry cried out loud, 'I'll tell her right now.'  
  
././././.  
  
'Remember Draco, although women should and will flock to you, the exchanging of her affection for flowers is the proper thing to do' Draco's father had once told him, when Draco was to take Pansy to the Yule Ball.  
  
Draco also remembered how his father would order fresh flowers be placed in Narcissa's room every day.  
  
'Well it's painfully obvious what I have to do,' Draco thought as he picked up a pebble and charmed it into a dozen red roses, that when you moved them in the light they seemed to shimmer a purplely red colour.  
  
Draco waited a little more for Hermione, and then wondered if she was headed this way at all.  
  
He heard someone storming around the corner, ducking to the side in the shadows in case it wasn't Hermione he waited to see who it was.  
  
././././.  
  
Harry was walking quickly towards the Gryffindor Tower, hopefully Hermione would be there.  
  
'She better be there, if she isn't I'm never telling her how I feel,' Harry made a deal with himself before saying the password and going through the portrait hole.  
  
././././.  
  
'Damn it's only Potter! Stupid useless...hang on...stupid but useful Potter,' Draco thought smugly when he heard Harry speaking the password.  
  
'He really should learn to keep his voice down'  
  
'Should I go in now? Or wait a little more?' Draco wondered but before he could decide he saw the girl he'd been waiting for.  
  
././././.  
  
"He'd better be in there, and not running around the whole bloody castle," Hermione muttered to herself as she rounded the corner as a fast walk, she'd been walking at a normal pace at first but as she got closer she'd broken into a trot and now she was running, called out the password and running inside.  
  
././././.  
  
'She isn't here, that is I'm leaving,' Harry thought to himself after asking one of her dorm mates if she was in her room, and obviously seeing that she wasn't in the common room.  
  
But before he could leave something held Harry back a question that had bothered him the whole time he was debating if he should tell her or not.  
  
'Why do you want to avoid telling her so much?'  
  
People often ask questions into open air, but very few times do answers seem to come back to us.  
  
Harry often wished there was an omnipresent voice of wisdom for him in open air, today it almost seemed like there was one.  
  
'I'm scared. I'm scared more then I've been in my whole life. I don't care if she loves someone else at this point I'm afraid that one day someone will come and take her away from me and hurt her in ways I could never imagine, that would be the worse thing ever to happen. I'll want to die that day.'  
  
'That would be awful, but you don't know what the future holds'  
  
'What if she doesn't get taken away? What if she gets married and has a child, and one day there's a knock on the door and they're both dead and the baby is all alone?'  
  
'If that's to be the future then so it is in your mind, but why do you let doubts keep you from being happy?'  
  
Harry felt so drained and weak; he sat down on a stool in front of a slowly dying fire. As he watched the embers fade in and out, he realized to himself that he was basing most of his decisions on fears that might not even happen. By doing this he could be missing out on some of the most important and happiest times, which he could ever imagine.  
  
'I'll wait for her; I'll wait for her forever. I love her more then I could ever imagine loving someone,' Harry resolved before resting his elbows on his knees and leaning his head into his hands.  
  
././././.  
  
Draco hadn't expected that, so he walked out from the shadows and said the password, at first the portrait tried to argue he couldn't go in but he did have the correct password.  
  
Which may or may not have been a good thing for Draco.  
  
././././.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called out before noticing that he was sitting on a stool in front of the dead fireplace.  
  
"Hermione, I'm here," Harry said as he slowly got up.  
  
"Harry I have to talk to you it's about something important," Hermione started to say, but Harry motioned for her to stop talking.  
  
"Hermione I know what you're going to say and before you do I want you to know whatever you choose as long as you're happy then that's all I could ever want for you," Harry tried to sound strong as his heart was slowly breaking.  
  
Hermione didn't understand what he was talking about, 'He knows that I love him? How? The Room of Requirement!' her temper flared up momentarily, then subsided as she saw Harry's green eyes misting over, almost like he was trying to keep from crying.  
  
././././.  
  
Draco was going to grab Hermione's arm and tell her how he felt but before he could he heard her calling out for Harry.  
  
'Stupid Potter, now what does she want from him?'  
  
Hermione walked further into the common room, not noticing Draco in the darkened doorway of the portrait hole.  
  
'Should I go after her now? Or wait?' Draco wondered.  
  
But before he could make up his decision, he saw that Hermione had found Harry and they were talking together by the fireplace.  
  
'Maybe I'll wait a bit, hopefully Potter will upset her, then I can console her with my declaration and flowers,' Draco mused, and he listened in on the conversation.  
  
././././.  
  
"Hermione," Harry continued, drawing in a shaky breath trying to control himself, "I don't know how to say this, but I don't think I can say it enough what I'm trying to tell you is..."  
  
But Hermione cut him off, "Harry Potter if you don't come out with it, I'll have to tell you just what I think of you,"  
  
"Hermione, I know you're my best friend," Harry said looking down at his feet, "but I love you."  
  
Harry waited for a blow, a gasp, a cry of anguish, anything, but nothing came.  
  
'Maybe she didn't hear?'  
  
././././.  
  
Hermione definitely heard.  
  
'He loves me?'  
  
'He loves me...'  
  
'Oh my God he loves me!'  
  
'My best friend Harry loves me!'  
  
Harry shuffled a bit, "I don't know if you heard what I said..."  
  
"Oh Harry!" cried Hermione, as she lifted up his chin so he was looking into her eyes and not down at the floor, "do you really love me?"  
  
"Hermione how can you even ask that, you're my first thought every morning and the last before I go to sleep, you've captivated me for so long."  
  
At first Hermione shyly tilted her head upwards towards Harry, he immediately caught her face in his hands, when his lips were just inches away after she'd closed her eyes, she heard him murmur.  
  
"I love you even if you love him"  
  
Before she could wrench away and demand what that was suppose to mean, he'd captured her lips in a searing kiss.  
  
././././.  
  
Harry slid his hands from her face into her hair, he welcomed the feeling of the silky curls entwined around his hands, he worshiped the taste of her, and relished in the soft moans she made and answered them back with his own.  
  
././././.  
  
Hermione had at first kept her hands at her sides, but the next thing she knew they were resting against the small of Harry's back urging him closer, she licked his lips and he responded with a muffled groan before opening her mouth to him.  
  
His hands warmed their way from her face, to her hair, finally resting on her back. She then reached up and did what she wanted to do for so long, she ran her fingers through that messy black hair, before fisting it gently in her hands and pulling him closer to her.  
  
././././.  
  
'I don't care if she loves him, I'll never let him have her', Harry thought as a kissed her with renewed ferocity.  
  
././././.  
  
Hermione was about to full lose herself in the feeling but she moved her hands down to his shoulders and pushed him away from her.  
  
Harry looked at her in shock.  
  
He was a sight. Glasses were askew and a little foggy, his hair was worse then she could imagine, his top shirt buttons had come undone and his lips were too pink.  
  
Hermione thought he never looked better, but what he said was bugging her.  
  
"Harry you'd better explain what I love you even if you love him, means? Who do I apparently love?"  
  
././././.  
  
Harry swallowed trying to catch his breath, and not to look too much at how Hermione looked, he decided to focus on her face. Her face that was flushed, with stray locks of hair in front of it, with reddened lips...  
  
'Oh God I knew this would happen,' Harry thought in defeat as he walked backwards until the backs of his knees hit the stool, and he sat down hard.  
  
"Hermione I know that he's changed, I'm sure he's a really nice guy, but how can you kiss me like that if you love someone else?"  
  
Hermione was growing very frustrated with Harry, "Harry for the last time who do you think I love?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Harry said bitterly looking up at her.  
  
To say that Hermione was surprised would be an understatement. She was completely and utterly blown out of the water.  
  
././././.  
  
'Draco Malfoy?! Where would he get a crazy idea like that?' she thought amazed.  
  
Hermione knelt down in front of the sitting Harry so they were eye to eye, "Harry where did you get that ridiculous idea?"  
  
Hermione listened as Harry told about his observations between the two, from the looks, to the jokes, to all the "project time", to planning to meet in the Astronomy Tower, up to her private confession in the Room of Requirement.  
  
"Honestly Hermione I wasn't spying on you I wanted to get away for a bit, I saw you in there, I didn't want to disturb you and then when I heard you say that you love him, I couldn't take it and I left," Harry said feeling very vulnerable.  
  
Hermione had been gently shaking her head in amazement the whole time.  
  
"Harry I don't know if I should slap you upside the head or just laugh. but I have to admit that the way you observed me is more then I could have ever expected, I'm actually flattered," Hermione said as she blushed, "what I wanted to tell you when I first came in this room, is I love you too."  
  
././././.  
  
A tidal wave of relief washed over Harry, and before he could stop himself he'd pulled her towards him by her forearms and began to kiss her again and again.  
  
'She loves me, she loves me, she really loves me,' Harry thought over and over again.  
  
He gently broke away from her, stood up and pulled her to her feet, before pulling her close again and kissing her with more vigor than before. 


	19. Those Who Are Left

Chapter 19: Those Who Are Left  
  
Through out this whole confession of love, telling of mistakes made and love being expressed, Draco had stood off to the side and in the dark.  
  
When he first heard Harry tell Hermione that he loved her, he'd waited to see her reaction. He thought that she would do the usual "I'm flattered but I don't feel the same way" routine, or do what he did "here's a sickle, get an owl and tell someone who cares".  
  
He wasn't expect a kiss that was...well lets put it this way, made him want to cringe because it was Harry Potter doing most of the kissing.  
  
He waited for the slap, which never came.  
  
He waited for her to run away, she didn't.  
  
Draco waited until it was too late; he waited until most definitely his heart was being stepped on by the girl who'd been an angel of mercy to him during the school year.  
  
After he'd heard her say the words he longed to hear, he stormed out through the portrait door.  
  
The flowers he'd intended for her still clenched in his hand.  
  
He walked erratically through the corridors, just trying to get as far away as he could.  
  
He walked all the way out to the lake to the tree where he'd sat with Hermione during a time that seemed ages ago.  
  
Draco remembered her encouraging and comforting presence and words. That made it all the worse.  
  
Draco thought furiously, 'I hate her so much!'  
  
'How can you plan to tell her you love her one moment and hate her, the next?' the logical part of his mind asked.  
  
'I can hate her because she led me on, pretended that she liked me then goes off with Potter,' the emotional part of his mind answered back.  
  
'She did like you, you're a good friend, and she never did or said anything to insinuate that it might be more,'  
  
'It just hurts so much,' Draco thought as he drew his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them.  
  
He realized then that he was still hanging on to the bouquet for her; angrily he pitched them to the side so they landed beside the tree out of sight.  
  
Draco picked up a few rocks beside him and started throwing them at the lake, all the while trying to calm down how he was feeling.  
  
'I didn't really love her, I just thought I did'  
  
'You must be joking, you used to look up every time someone walked into the room incase it was her'  
  
As Draco sat he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone approaching.  
  
././././.  
  
"Harry I love you so much,"  
  
"I can't imagine there being anyone else but you," Harry replied back as they now sat together on the couch looking back and forth between the fire and each other's eyes.  
  
Hermione sighed and leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, content.  
  
Until a thought crossed her mind, 'If Harry was that convinced that I loved Draco, what if Draco thought the same thing too?!'  
  
Hermione was horrified at this thought.  
  
Harry felt her tense up beside him, "Hermione tell me."  
  
"It's just that you seemed to gather a lot of evidence that I liked Draco, what if he thought the same thing too? I didn't want to hurt him," Hermione choked on this last sentence.  
  
"Shh," Harry comforted her, giving her a kiss on the head, "If Malfoy did like you don't you think he would have said something sooner? All that type are the take charge, do things my way, say what's on your mind, kind of people."  
  
Hermione raised her head up and looked at Harry, she tried to scowl at him but was finding it hard, "Harry for the last time, Draco isn't like that he's changed, and if you don't keep those kinds of remarks to yourself well...I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pleasant."  
  
"Sorry," Harry mumbled weakly, "I can't say I'm jealous of him, its just that well he's the only other person I can see you with, and I've lost so much..." he trailed off.  
  
"Harry I'm not even going to address that remark because you know it's bullshit," Hermione chided, then seeing the shocked look on Harry's face she laughed and kissed him before resting her head against his shoulder again.  
  
"I think that if there's a problem with Draco he'll come and say something to me. Why cause a conflict that won't exist unless I do something. Right now I want to be with my Harry."  
  
"Couldn't agree with you more."  
  
././././.  
  
"Do you still want these?"  
  
Draco raised his head and saw himself face to face with one of the last people he'd ever want to see, especially at this moment.  
  
Ginny Weasly was holding on to his bouquet, smiling timidly at him.  
  
'Funny, I thought dark red-ish purple roses would clash horribly with that hair, it actually makes it look auburn,' Draco randomly thought before remembering who it was and scowling, "Pity you're so poor Weasly that you have to get things that are thrown away," he then turned his head back out towards the lake.  
  
"Pity that you either can't appreciate them or you were rejected by the person you were offering them too," Ginny snapped.  
  
Draco snapped his head to the side and upwards to look at her, "Shut up about what you don't understand."  
  
"Just forget about the stupid flowers then," Ginny said exasperated before dropping them.  
  
As she was dropping them the wind picked up and scattered the flowers, some fell into the water, others were mangled. There were only a few left in mint condition.  
  
"Stupid Weasly can't do a bloody thing without wreaking it," Draco muttered.  
  
Draco sighed and started to go back to feeling sorry for himself; he leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes.  
  
When he heard a noise from the other side of the tree.  
  
Curious Draco got up, and shadowing the tree, peered around the other side to see what it was.  
  
It was Ginny, she looked like she was writing or drawing in a little book, humming softly to herself.  
  
He was about to roll his eyes and sit down when she tilted her head to the side and he saw that one of his roses was tucked behind her ear.  
  
It looked more beautiful in the waves of her hair then thrown in a heap, as he had left it.  
  
Draco decided to leave it be and turned around.  
  
"She hurt you a lot, but don't think she did it on purpose,"  
  
Draco froze, "I don't know what you're talking about, are you talking to me?"  
  
"Yes you do, I'm friends with Hermione and I watched both of you, and yes I am addressing you," Ginny said without looking up, "You want someone to talk to, I'll listen... I know what it's like to have someone devote their attention to you, care about you, and then stab you in the back," she turned her head and looked up at him.  
  
Draco could have sworn there were tears clinging to her eyelashes.  
  
She continued, "But I'm well past things like that, see," and she indicated to the little journal book she had been writing in.  
  
"No I don't see, you wrote down what you felt?" Draco said as he sat down next to her.  
  
Ginny smiled, "I did write down what I felt but I was getting at something that only a handful of people know about, something about my first year."  
  
Draco only nodded, he would have asked her what she meant but he was a little too distracted with his own problems.  
  
"Tell me, I know how you cared for her, maybe loved her, and would you like me to write down what you say so you can see it for yourself afterwards?" Ginny offered.  
  
Draco shook his head, "You don't have to write it down. After I tell you I'm moving on from it forever."  
  
He closed his eyes, swallowed and told about how Hermione almost gave him a new life. How everything she did was imprinted in his soul, he told how he was going to give her the flowers, confess, then about how he'd seen Harry Potter get to her first.  
  
"He gets everything! But everyone can't help but pity him, or love him or want to give him more, I don't understand it!" Draco said sounding exasperated.  
  
"It does seem that way, but I think it would do everyone some good to remember Harry isn't the only orphan out there. People just want to show him the love that he never thought he would have, or even deserved to have," Ginny said, speaking for the first time after she'd told Draco to tell his story.  
  
'She is a good listener, and she was right about telling someone else you're problems instead of trying to sort them out on your own,' Draco thought as Ginny finished her sentence.  
  
Draco nodded to acknowledge he'd heard what she said, then decided to look at Ginny Weasly.  
  
No correction, just look at the girl across from him.  
  
He'd take away the name that he'd been trained to look down upon, it's association with poverty.  
  
He was left with a girl whose, once ginger red, hair had darkened a few shades to the colour of autumn leaves, which curled slightly at the ends. Pale skin that looked as smooth as it was creamy white, and then lightly dusted with peppery freckles on her nose. But what would capture your attention were brown eyes fringed in lashes that seemed to convey such an unusual combination of innocence but wisdom.  
  
She was different; most girls would shy away from scrutiny. Instead she stared back deeply into his silver blue eyes, almost challenging him.  
  
"So do you think you've sorted out everything?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not by a long shot...but you know what?" Draco said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I think about it I don't love her the way Potter does, he loves her fully and completely, I just loved the idea of having a savoir, I mean Hermione is a great person and I maybe do like her a little more than a friend, but loving? I don't even know what love is, I've never experienced it." Draco confessed to Ginny.  
  
Ginny nodded, "I thought it was something similar to that, don't feel too sad though."  
  
They sat together in silence before Ginny asked, "Are you going to tell her?"  
  
"I think it's best to let the sleeping dog lie," Draco replied.  
  
"English definition of the dead pointless comparison?"  
  
"I think I won't bring up, what good would it do? Talking to you has resolved a lot of speculations and questions I've had," Draco turned and smiled at her.  
  
Ginny flushed, then mumbled, "I'm glad I could help," she looked down and started to gather her things, "I better go..."  
  
She'd gotten up; when she felt a hand grasp her wrist, "Just stay a little longer?"  
  
Ginny smiled she couldn't refuse the pleading look he had.  
  
"Ok just for a little while," she sat down and leaned her head back against the tree, she felt him shift closer so they were arm to arm, "Malfoy don't you dare go on the rebound with me." Ginny said with a laugh.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it Weasly," said Draco as he smirked and tugged a curl.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and leaned against Draco's shoulder, "You're awfully nice for a ferret."  
  
"You're a not so bad you're self, for a weasel." 


	20. Have You Ever Been In Love?

Chapter 20: Have You Ever Been In Love?  
  
Hermione sighed and swayed methodically to the music that continued to play at the last Ball.  
  
It was true, so much had happened in just under a year.  
  
Harry's voice broke her out of her reminisces.  
  
"Hermione do you really want to keep dancing?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a slow song, you can't really mess up with those," Hermione said with a smile, "but yes I'm tired, we'll sit."  
  
Harry looked relieved, and went off in search of punch for two.  
  
Hermione rearranged her celestial blue robes at the table and waited for Harry to return with punch.  
  
She scanned out over the sea of dancers.  
  
Her eyes were immediately drawn to the red hair crowning Ron, as he danced with Lavender. Ron had on dark blue robes that looked new, and Lavender surprisingly wasn't wearing her name sake's colour, but turquoise instead. Lavender whispered something into Ron's ear; he blushed and kissed her on the side of her head before leaning against her and closing his eyes.  
  
It didn't bother Hermione to see them together; it was getting to the point where she was glad to see that they were happy.  
  
She, Ron and Harry weren't the friends they used to be, but then again all their relationships had changed. There were times she would feel nostalgic but then Harry would give her a kiss and she'd think, 'I'd rather have this than anything else in the world.'  
  
There were many other couples dancing but one of the most unexpected ones was Ginny and Draco.  
  
Hermione had never been confronted about her relationship with Harry by Draco. She'd just told him after they were finished presenting their DADA project. He'd smiled weakly, given her a hug and told her that if that git made her cry he'd hex him to oblivion.  
  
Draco was a good friend. Apparently that's all he was too, with Ginny, just friends they stated.  
  
Ginny looked enchanting, as Draco had said, wearing robes that looked white but shimmered with an iridescent violet as she swayed in the light.  
  
Draco was wearing black robes that were lined with silver.  
  
'Yes Ginny and Draco do make an unusual but nice couple', Hermione thought, than corrected herself, 'I mean "strictly platonic friends with potential benefits should the need occur" to quote Draco.'  
  
That thought made her giggle out loud.  
  
"Don't tell me you're laughing at the thought of my dancing, it would crush my dreams of being in a musicale."  
  
Hermione turned and faced Harry, "No nothing of the sort," she drank some of her punch than asked, "so do you want to try to dance again?"  
  
"Try? Try she says?" Harry scoffed, "as if I need to try, I was born to dance milady."  
  
Harry gave a sweeping bow and offered his hand to Hermione.  
  
As the lights dimmed to signal the last dance, Harry murmured to Hermione, "Hermione... I know you know this but can I say it again?"  
  
Hermione knew what was coming but complied, "What's that?" she said back softly.  
  
"I love you," he said as his lips brushed hers in a chaste but sweet kiss.  
  
Hermione answered back to his little kiss with one that made them glad that the lights were dimmed and everyone else was distracted with dancing.  
  
"Harry, you can say that as long as you like, just let me do the same." Hermione smiled.  
  
././././.  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
When your heart's shooting stars  
  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
Have you ever walked on air  
  
Ever felt like you were dreamin'  
  
When you never thought it could  
  
But it really feels that good  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
When your heart's shooting star  
  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
  
Have you ever been in love, have you...  
  
The time I spent  
  
Waiting for something that was heaven-sent  
  
When you find it don't let go,  
  
I know  
  
Have you ever said a prayer  
  
And found that it was answered  
  
All my hope has been restored  
  
And I ain't looking anymore  
  
Have you ever been so in love, have you...  
  
Some place that you ain't leavin'  
  
Somewhere you're gonna stay  
  
When you finally found the meanin'  
  
Have you ever felt this way  
  
The time I spent  
  
Waiting for something that was heaven-sent  
  
When you find it, don't let go,  
  
I know...  
  
Coz have you ever been so in love, so in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
You can even reach the stars  
  
Doesn't matter near or far  
  
Have you ever been so in love  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
So in... love... 


	21. Biggest Author's Note Ever!

Coming to a Theater Near You!  
  
The longest Author's note in the history of Author's note-dom  
  
The reason it's so long is because I didn't make little author's notes along the way, only once to explain what bangers were. Because I hate a/n's they're friggin annoying!  
  
Example  
  
'Harry smiled at Hermione (a/n my boyfriend does this to me all the time!) and laughed'  
  
So this is why this author's note is so long  
  
I never thought I'd say this but  
  
IT'S OVER!  
  
Since I'm tired I'm thinking WHAHOO!  
  
But then a small part of me is thinking... it's over? tear tear  
  
I started this story on the Christmas holidays; it is now the start of the summer holidays.  
  
It's been like my baby. Times when I adored it, times when I hated it, and now that it's all grownup and leaving me. I'm sad but proud of it...eww I sound like my mom!  
  
That is a long freakin' time to write a story! Well a fanfiction story anyways...  
  
And now  
  
Felicia's "The Other Perspective, an Author Reflects"  
  
Chapter 1: I wrote the title down first thing. I loved the Celine Dion song "Have you ever been in love?" so I was like omg I'm going to write an H/Hr song flick! Like a chapter or two like Those Words...hahaha yea right  
  
Chapter 2: I loved the line man whore and whorette, I'm the person that usually ends up comforting the broken hearted so writing Harry's part was easy, it was Hermione's that was hard because I don't go crying to people when I'm upset...  
  
Chapter 3: I wanted to involve something that could be considered risqué for platonic friendships, what better than sharing a bed? But it was too cheesy and clichéd this early in the story, so Harry was a couch dweller.  
  
Chapter 4: stupid pointless chapter, I wrote it just to get a review... yes I am evil giving out trash and expecting praise. I'm so ashamed  
  
Chapter 5: this is when the story went from little to big, enter Draco Malfoy. I had to have him...in my bed (cough) I meant in my story. Things were lagging; can you name a better choice to stir things up a bit? I can't! oh and I was too lazy to name the DADA teacher and give a past history, but I can give a snobby author answer and say "the focus isn't on the teacher it's on the struggles of our main characters" yea right  
  
Chapter 6: you have to have Quidditch, I mean I'd already gotten rid of Voldemort interfering with my favorite couple, so I couldn't get rid of everyone's favorite sport. Also I used this time to get rid of Ron, once things are resolved with him I don't have to deal with him anymore, because at one point I actually drew out in paint a plan for the character's relationships, and the triangle of H/Hr/ and D and to start.  
  
Chapter 7: when I saw COS I felt so bad for Draco how his dad like gave him a "if I could kill you I would" look when he missed the snitch and fell off his broom so I was like I'm going to let Draco have the snitch... besides than Hermione can comfort Harry! Yes genius everyone is happy!  
  
Chapter 8: but before the comforting could happen I realized D/Hr hadn't had one on one time since chapter 5... way too long. So I decided to do some character explanations, of feelings and such about Draco. I mean you don't just get out of bed and say "I think I'll change all the opinions I've had since I was a child!"  
  
Chapter 9: Ron is gone, but he's still there because of his talk to Lavender comment, so Hr talks to Lav... good now I can focus more on the LT (love triangle!)  
  
Chapter 10: well since Hr isall good with Ron and Lavender well H should be ok with Ron too. I mean H could die any day that'd suck if you're last words to someone were bad ones, besides they had to work on the project together some how.  
  
Chapter 11: ok I have to say that the beginning of this chapter is my favorite, get into the dirtiest mind set you can and read.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"I told you yes already!"  
  
"I'm just checking! Calm down"  
  
"I'm sorry Draco but you're wasting time, "Hermione scolded him impatiently.  
  
"You know I've never... you know... done this before," Draco said nervously as he looked into Hermione's widening brown eyes.  
  
"Really? With your reputation around the school I'm surprised," Hermione replied.  
  
Draco shot back, "Don't tell me you do this all the time on weekends, what would Harry think?"  
  
"You're staling, get on with it!" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Brace yourself," Draco commanded, "this is going to hurt a bit." His hand was shaking.  
  
(rolls on the ground laughing) I'm sorry I'm so immature but I just had to have an innuendo part, I don't even care about the rest of the chapter lol just that part.  
  
Oh wait nvm that ok all of H n Ron's observations of D and Hr are from a list I found called Total Signs of flirtation, so it's accurate, see for yourself!  
  
Chapter 12: ok there had to be some serious "I think I like Hr" thoughts happening from H this is why this chapter was made. Oh and the dream part well up to this point I hadn't done any of Hr's thoughts. I wasn't going to I wanted it to be that what she felt was a mystery and only in some cases could you tell who she was leaning towards, her dream is a perfect excuse for that, and to go sleep with H... not like that! Turn off the gutter minds I'd told you to turn on for chapter 11's intro!  
  
Chapter 13: she sleeps with H, nuff said, oh except Harry's "awkward moment" was remembered from long ago when I was sitting on a guy's lap and told "if you're smart you'll stop moving like that..." yes slutslutslut that's me...NOT! Haha  
  
Chapter 14: ah yes took me forever to get this chapter up I was having a bitch with writers block, so what did I do? Wrote other stories! (if you like this one check out my other ones, I think they're better than this story...) I had to have more D being interested in Hr stuff happening, so the typically meet in Astronomy Tower was introduced.  
  
Chapter 15: more of the aww fuzzy moments of H/Hr for you  
  
Chapter 16: I wanted H/Hr downtime together. I also was mad at fanfiction stories when I wrote this so I used their conversations to make fun of the usual stuff you find in h/hr fanfiction. Examples = all the kids eat are chocolate frogs and never are fat, all chocolate frog cards are Dumbledore's, just remembering to mention the fact that H's in danger in the middle of the story, things like that.  
  
Chapter 17: I wanted this story to end! I wanted it to friggin die! So I was like Hr, H, and D all decided how they feel but they need to get off their asses and say something! Notice changes that have happened over the chapters, I really do listen to reviews. Hermione has inner dialogue because people wanted it, and the chapters are way longer, and I'm really really working hard on my punctuation! Which is hard because I don't have a beta...jus lil old me proof reading at least 3 times before posting and even then, reposting it till it's perfect. Anyways I was going to do all those people passing each other dramatic ironies but I was too lazy, instead I was like everyone else will debate about what to do...and maybe do something about it  
  
Chapter 18: the biggest switching back and forth between inner dialogues ever! It was so hard but I have to say this is my favorite chapter. So much emotion was in it and so much of me was in it too  
  
Chapter 19: like the title says, those who are left, i.e. Draco. Well I'm a big D/G fan but I didn't want it to copy what happened with H/Hr in the beginning of the chapter. Ginny always seems to be that she would be a deep thinker, because she'd be forgotten in the sea of older siblings so she'd be very observational. Oh what Ginny was getting at when she said "I know what it's like to have someone devote their attention to you, cares about you, then stabs you in the back," she's talking about how she trusted Tom in her 1st year. Oh how's that for connecting previous stories? Not bad!  
  
Chapter 20: I left you where we started, at the last dance. Hermione's closing thoughts. Everything is good. And I was totally stumped for new dialogue lol so I did the cope out thing to do and reversed H and Hr's lines from the beginning, hopefully it was regarded as sweet and not lazy which it really was...lol  
  
Thank you for joining me for the presentation of Felicia's "The Other Perspective, an Author Reflects"  
  
for people who didn't review this next part will be a waste of you're time, just scroll to the bottom of the page to read the final words before the end credits :)  
  
For the people that did review this is for you  
  
(GIVES BIGGEST HUG IN THE UNIVERSE!!!)  
  
YOU PEOPLE ROCK! I WUV YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Seriously I have like bad self confidence so whenever I was down I'd read some reviews....made me feel so much better! I have a smidgen of talent!  
  
For all the people who review while I was writing this story, thank you,  
  
Princess Pixie Ice  
  
oxDOXYxo  
  
Arcanine aka Hermione Girl  
  
LiZz   
  
Leah6  
  
Hermione Graner Potter  
  
adri   
  
lilsteves  
  
felicity Granger   
  
RawBean  
  
oppositesdistract   
  
Hpfreak123  
  
DayDreamer743  
  
Padfootlet  
  
Mabelmione  
  
Lady Emily  
  
kitimat-born  
  
Wohsi   
  
hermione-991  
  
johnmenefee21  
  
jessclifton  
  
Lizzie   
  
Trumpet-Geek  
  
I'll give you all candy, hugs, smiles, jokes, what ever you want! Just thank you so much. If it was a tip, a criticism, or being yelled at to update, you made writing this story worthwhile.  
  
(For people who skipped ahead or just kept reading)  
  
I hoped you liked the story, I hope you like the other stories I've written, I hope you like the stories that are waiting to be written.  
  
And for the last time I take requests for stories, it's so much fun :)! So request any kind of story!  
  
Felicia aka curlycutie  
  
"The only abnormality is the incapacity to love."  
  
p.s. my new epic project is If You Will Only Remember Me 


End file.
